Kismet
by yourpenmate
Summary: Kismet means destiny and it has plans for Jonathan Good who doesn't believe in love. When his path crosses with hers, his whole perspective about love completely changes. However, he's going to learn that kismet doesn't just give, it also takes. Set before WWE, during his Jon Moxley days. Dean Ambrose/OC please REVIEW!
1. Knock Out Punch

**hello!**

**DISCLAIMER: before you commence reading, i'd like to acknowledge the fact that i don't own any of the characters apart from the ones i created from my imagination :) unfortunately, i don't own Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley/Jonathan Good (although we all wish we do)**

**anyways, enjoy! and don't forget to REVIEW if you think this story is interesting and would like to read some more because right now, i'm just testing the waters so if i think that not enough people are interested, i might discontinue it.**

* * *

Unaware of the attention they received, the couple bickered on. He yelled at her, he called her names from slut to uncaring bitch. She responded with a slap that used all her strength left. He slapped her back, double the sheer power of her action. His action didn't surprised her, it didn't even made her flinch but instead, she turned away from his burning glare, her teary green eyes met a pair of blue eyes that looked back at her with a hint of amusement within it.

Jonathan Good watched the scenario unfold before him like one of those soap operas that middle aged women watch with a box of tissue on their laps. However, the show that unfolded before him was not in any way dramatic, not at all, in fact, if it should be classified into a specific genre, he'd put it under comedy. He dug around in his pocket in search for something while he looked at the blonde bitch who returned back to the lounge with her luggage. Good, it's about time she leaves, he thought as he dragged out a cigarette and a lighter from the back pocket of his faded jeans.

'For 5 months, Sami, I tolerated you for 5 months, I really thought it was going to work, I loved you,' tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks as she expressed her feelings further to the dark haired man whom little while ago had put his hand on her. A chuckle escaped Jon's lips after he blew out a puff of smoke, the cigarette tucked between his fingers securely. Silly girl, he thought to himself while he waited for Sami's response, he almost anticipated for it.

'Just go Mandy, it's over,' grumbled Sami, the dark haired man looked away from her melancholy gaze, it was almost as if she was begging him not to leave her, even if she was the one who started the argument that sparked between them. She looked at him sadly, it was obvious she was disappointed by his reaction and her heart bled that she'd fully lost him.

'Sami-,' she began but the dark haired man had shut her up with a raise of his hand to let her know that enough is enough. Mandy closed her plump lips and reached to wipe her tear stained face with her shaky hands. 'Goodbye Sami,' quietly, she told him, she gave him one last hopeful look in hopes that he would take back everything he said back but Sami looked away, his gaze met Jon's who looked on with a smug smile on his face, it almost angered Sami.

Without further ado, Sami heard her footsteps as she headed for the door. The room that was filled with their screams as result of their verbal bickering a few minutes ago suddenly fell quiet. The door gave a gentle creak as she made her way out and with a bang, she was gone. Sami's gaze flickered back to Jon's figure seated lazily on the couch and a wave of anger filled within the dark haired man as he looked at his supposedly friend who sat innocently like nothing just happened. 'I'd call you stupid for thinking she's something but I don't want to make you sadder so go to your room and cry there like the baby that you are,' chuckled Jon, his face momentarily concealed behind the cloud of smoke that covered his face.

'Asshole,' muttered Sami under his breath, the last thing he needed was Jon's wittiness to annoy him and further ruin his evening.

The smile on Jon's face grew wider. 'Let's go out for a drink, it looks like you need one,' he offered but in all honesty, it was him who craved for one, he just needed an excuse to go to the bar even after he finished a six-pack all by himself earlier in the night.

'Fine,' Sami curtly responded.

For a Saturday night, the streets were crowded and busy to accommodate the huge number of people out and about for the town's nightlife. As his way of making Sami feel better, Jon allowed him to choose the place they'll be spending their night wasted tonight, to his disappointment, Sami didn't even considered his choice wisely and merely entered the first place that served food and alcohol that left Jon following him. The place was already congested when both men entered inside but both couldn't care less because they are only there for one thing. Jon ignored the numerous people in the place and the loud music that filled his ears. His attention was instantly drawn towards the crowded bar, he made his way there, thirsty like a dog deprived of water for months as he left Sami trailing behind. His arrival caught the attention of one of the bartenders who approached him, the sweet smile on her face told Jon she's interested to give him more than just a drink, he chuckled at the thought. 'What can I get you, sugar?' she asked him through the amplified music that filled the dimly lit place accompanied by the conversations that buzzed in every corner of the room. Jon momentarily turned to look behind him, to check if Sami had caught up with him.

'A pint of beer,' he replied when he turned to look back at her eager face, 'actually, make that two, will you?' she nodded her head, like an obedient child and flashed another one of her smiles towards his direction.

'You didn't even wait for me,' Sami began to complain when he stood close enough for Jon to be able to hear his angry voice. The blue eyed man merely rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the bartender who came with the drinks.

An hour later and both men sat next to one another, a collection of empty glasses of beer in front of them. Although it's Sami who's supposed to drink his sorrows away tonight, it was Jon who took advantage of the night and finished seven pints of beer within an hour while Sami trailed behind, with two finished pints. Sami suspected that the only reason Jon invited him tonight was for the purpose of having somebody to drag his drunken ass out of the bar when he passes out.

'…it's good you let the bitch go, you made the right choice, my man,' Jon informed the man next to him, his speech was already slurred as result of the excessive alcohol in his system. Jon shook his head when he noted that Sami had given up after his second pint. 'Seriously, Sami, don't tell me you thought she's something special? Don't tell me you love her too?' Jon continued and Sami frowned at the words Jon threw at him with little consideration.

'It's none of your business if I love her or not, Jon,' grumbled Sami. He knew Jon would always speak highly about the fact that love is non-existent since the moment they were close enough for Sami to let Jon know about his relationships but he's starting to get sick of those talks. Jon would talk so much about it that Sami, for a while, almost believed him.

Jon merely chuckled at Sami's reaction. For once, the amplified live music that's been killing his ears ceased, replaced by someone talking to the crowd through the microphone, apologising about a performer who is unable to come for tonight's show. Already in the line between drunk and sober, Jon reached for one of the buffalo wings off Sami's plate, he devoured the greasy meat in his hands hungrily. He was about to start talking to Sami again, about making the right choice when he let Mandy go, Mandy never deserved him anyway. What cut him off though was when his voice trailed off after the sound of the piano keys that replaced the deafening guitars and drums that earlier filled the place. Not again, he thought to himself miserably as he reached for his beer with his greasy hand. He was getting sick of the live music more than anything.

The piano played a tune, a riff that filled the entire bar and it was soon followed by a soft, soothing, gentle, melodic voice. The singer's voice sounded so human and unguarded with the lyrics that left her mouth. Her voice was feathery but strong at the same time, almost angelic. Almost instantly, it hypnotised the crowd, as if everyone was drugged from the exotic sound that escaped her lips. Jon looked up to the stage, curious and intrigued, he didn't expect to hear something so lovely after a whole hour of having his ears raped by pure noise from the other performers. She stood in the stage like a siren, eyes closed in the midst of ecstasy while the audience were left enchanted. To look at her felt almost as entertaining as listening to her soulful voice and it wasn't just Jon who felt that way for she had captivated the entire bar. She swayed gently through the gentle beat of the music as each lyrical word left her lips soothingly, tantalising her audience. The spotlight was on her and she's grasping it with both hands.

'Who's that chick?' asked Sami, as intrigued as Jon when the last hum left her lips. The audience applauded, Sami did the same but Jon sat in his seat, blue eyes glued onto the woman on stage as she coyly expressed her gratitude that everyone enjoyed her performance.

'I don't know but I'll find out,' replied Jon as he flashed a cocky wink towards his friend. Sami merely shook his head, he already has a faint idea of where Jon's drunkenness will lead to tonight.

* * *

_"Perform in front of a crowd"_

A smile crept into Annie's lips as she glanced down at her list. She looked at the remaining unmarked list in the piece of torn paper and frowned. The easy tasks are over now and she's left with a hard one, an impossible one. She chewed her lower lip, a habit of hers when she's worried as Annie looked up at the sound of Amy's familiar voice. The older woman stood before her, hands on her hips but a smile on her face.

'You did great, Annie, I'm very proud of you,' the older woman told her, it earned a smile on Annie's lips followed by a gasp when Amy took her by surprise when she was enveloped with a big, tight hug.

'Thank you, Amy, thanks…a…lot,' she managed to get the words out through Amy's bone-crushing embrace. When the older woman finally let go of her, Amy got that look on her face that showed Annie her worry. 'I better head home, Gramps must be waiting for me,' almost instantly, Annie announced even before the older woman could say anything else. Amy, out of concern offered her a ride but Annie merely shook her head and assured the elder woman that she'll be fine.

It was the cold breeze that welcomed Annie at the moment she stepped out of the bar's backdoor. The strands of her dark hair that had come loose from the braid which held them all under control swayed from the air that whizzed by. Annie's train of thoughts was stopped by the revolting and unwelcomed scent of tobacco that accompanied the breeze as Annie searched for its source. Her hazel eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of the suspected smoker who was leaning against the back wall of the bar. It was only the street lights that allowed Annie to see and examine the stranger, most of his figure was hidden behind the shadows, as result, it deprived her curious eyes with needed answers concerning his identity. 'I was watching you out there perform,' he began to speak, Annie came to realise that his words were addressed towards her. She felt a shiver ran down her spine as result of intimidation and fear, she felt uncomfortable under his gaze. 'You're pretty darn good, what's your name, sunshine?' he commented and then asked with his raspy voice and Annie wasn't sure how to react with his use of a pet name.

'M-My name's Annie,' she stammered when she replied. He stepped out of the shadows soon enough and fully revealed himself to her. Annie's hazel eyes almost instantly skimmed through his form, she studied him with cautiousness and a hint of interest. She licked her dry lips and Jon watched this action, a smirk soon appeared on his smug face.

'Just, Annie?' he asked , somehow he still managed to talk so properly despite how many drinks he had tonight, it almost surprised him how composed he was with her.

'O'Sullivan. Annie O'Sullivan,' once more, her nervous response came. A basic name for such an exotic specimen, Jon took another step towards her, as reaction, Annie took a couple steps back. The drunkard looked towards the woman with his blue eyes, the intensity of his gaze made it seem as if he was ravishing her with his gaze, the attention made Annie more nervous.

'How about a kiss for a fan, doll face?' with a look of cockiness on his face, Jon called out to the woman as he pointed a finger at his cheek. Annie's hazel eyes widened as reaction. 'Just a quick peck?' he insisted. When he saw that she won't budge, he approached her with his fast strides.

'I-I s-should head home,' Annie began, she took several steps back but he took enough steps to shorten their distance apart. Somehow, she almost wished she agreed for that ride Amy offered her.

'You shouldn't have kept me waiting, Annie,' he told her when he stopped in front of her, close enough for him to grab her hand to hold her captive. Annie crinkled her nose when she caught a whiff of the strong scent of alcohol that reeked through his form. With a dimpled grin her way, he leaned over for the kiss he requested earlier, it was out of self-defence and her fear of what he might do that got Annie to throw her fist right onto his face. It landed hard on his jaw with a _smack_. Hazel eyes wide, she watched the stranger fall face first on the concrete ground, knocked out cold.

* * *

**sooo how was it?**

**if you enjoyed this story and would like to read some more to see how it unfolds, REVIEW or FOLLOW otherwise, i might not be able to publish the next following chapter since i'll be assuming that no one would like to read on**

**thanks :)**


	2. Where's My Apology?

**hey guys!**

**i hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and hopefully this one won't disappoint.**

**it would make the world to me if you guys _FOLLOW_ or leave a _REVIEW_. **

* * *

Along with the rock music that blared through the speakers of the rusty, old Chevy, the old truck was filled with laughter as it drove through the busy road, it earned several glares and curious looks from other motorists and pedestrians. Jeff O'Sullivan turned his truck towards the intersection that led to their destination as he sang along with the radio. It's a fine sunny day, a perfect day for any outdoor activities and the perfect day for a family outing. He glanced at the person who sat on the passenger seat who sang just as loudly as the radio and the elderly man chuckled to himself.

'I heard that you knocked out a man last night,' he reached to lower the volume of the radio as he mentioned a topic he forgot to mention earlier in the house. He blamed old age for the forgetfulness. He found the idea almost hilarious, that his own granddaughter had done something so very out of her character, but he also needed to do his role and remind her that she can't just go about Philly punching people and knocking them out.

'He was going to kiss me,' came Annie's response, it was her defence for her violent act. Jeff chuckled to himself, amused.

'Was he that ugly that you'd rather knock him out than kiss him?' he joked, Annie smiled and thought to herself. She recalled the stranger from last night. She could still smell the scent of alcohol and nicotine that enveloped him along with the hint of mint and his body spray, she almost felt odd to admit to herself that she kinda liked the combination of scents. Then, she recalled his face which she really didn't had a proper look at during teir encounter. Blue eyes, that's all she clearly remembered.

'No, I don't think he is,' quietly, she admitted, she blushed at the confession, 'he has a really nice pair of blue eyes,' Jeff shook his head at her words as he laughed to himself.

'Well, I'm glad you punched the lad, you're a real O'Sullivan, no one tries to kiss an O'Sullivan woman the first time around and get away with it, they gotta work hard for it.'

* * *

It was the bright, unforgiving sunlight that crept through his windows that woke Jon up. He's outdone himself this time, the effects of last night's alcohol frenzy had taken effect on his body today. Along with his headache came an unfamiliar ache on his left jaw. His sore jaw was the first thing that Jon checked as he entered the bathroom for an ice cold shower to awaken him for his long day ahead. He was welcomed by the sight of an ugly purple bruise on his left jaw. How he'd obtain it, Jon has no recollection.

He returned to bed, damp from the shower and naked, the fatigue from last night consumed all corners of his body. Blindly with his head buried on the pillow, he reached for something on the bedside table, he attempted to find something through touch. A few seconds later and he sat up with a groan as he lit up a cigarette, the sensation it brought caused relief from the exhaustion his body felt physically but not his tireless mind. For the first time, he wasn't thinking about his endless problems …no, it's much worse than that because for the first time, Jonathan Good's mind was filled with thoughts about a particular brunette. With another groan, he got his ass out of bed and began preparing for a long, tiresome day ahead.

With a pair of sunglasses which covered his eyes from the unforgiving brightness of the hot summer day, Jon drove through the familiar streets. Philly became his home over the past year, he came from the rough part of Cincinnati Ohio and found himself in Philadelphia, leaving behind his hometown to pursue a career he's been passionate about since he was merely 10. The medicine he took did very little to aid him from his hangover and Jon could only wonder to himself how many he'd drank last night. He barely remembered anything last night, the only memory he had was the image that's been plaguing his mind, _her_ image. Who could forget such a pretty face? But Jon knew he has to get over that pretty face because there are far more important things to think about, like the fact that he's late for work for example.

'He made it, boys!' Jon was greeted with a punch in the shoulder by Sami who looked at him funny, as if Jon had forgotten to put his pants on when he left his apartment. He threw his bag on the ground and took his sunglasses off, curiously he wondered what's with the funny looks that not only Sami but everyone else seem to give him.

'How's the bruise lover boy?' chuckled one of the wrestlers, Rob, a tall, tanned, dark haired man, who pat the top of Jon's head like he's a good little boy. His action annoyed Jon and the irritated man grabbed the Rob's arm whilst he twisted it.

'What the fuck is going on here?' voice raspy, Jon demanded. He needed answers to everyone's odd behaviours and he certainly needed an explanation regarding his mysterious bruise. He looked over at Sami who seemed to be the happiest out of them all. 'What the hell happened to me last night, Sami?'

'Relax, I didn't do anything to you,' Sami clarified as he put his hands up in the air. He'd destroy Sami if he finds out he did end up doing something to humiliate Jon, even if he treated Sami like his little brother.

'Then explain to me why the fuck are you all looking at me like that?' angry now, the impatient side of Jonathan Good took over as he looked at each and every one of his colleagues, their smug smiles disappeared, replaced with a look caution on their faces.

'A girl knocked you out, Jon,' Sami informed in a whisper while the dark haired man leaned over his ear, to avoid further embarrassment which would've happened if he announced it out loud. 'It was that pretty singer.'

'She didn't knocked me out, that's bullshit,' quickly, he regained his composure and Jon pushed the idea away although the man beneath him shook in embarrassment. Surely she didn't, he thought _and_ hoped. 'I was drunk, I had fifteen something pints of beer, I must've passed out,' he reasoned out but everyone knew that he was just creating the bullshit to feed on his shrunken ego. That bitch will pay, for sure, bitterly, Jon thought to himself.

* * *

Annie smiled as her grandfather handed her a cold can of soda from the cooler they brought along. Seated together on the camping chairs they've brought with them, they have the best view in the house as her grandfather said, they sat right in front of the rectangular ring. She doesn't know what made her decide to come along with her grandfather and watch his favourite form of entertainment with him but Annie wanted to spend time with the old man more than ever. She opened her soda and looked around. It's almost odd that the match will be held in an outdoor campsite. Her grandfather didn't really gave her much detail about this wrestling tournament they are about to watch, she just assumed they'll be watching a wrestling show but it almost made her curious and wondered what's up with setting.

'Do you always go here in the outdoors to watch them, Gramps?' she decided to ask, she took note that the audience were increasing in numbers. Vehicles started to arrive with groups of people loaded up inside them.

'No, not all the time, it just happened that they're performing here today to, uh, accommodate their show but these people tour around, they perform in the arena too back in town sometimes,' Jeff replied, Annie nodded her head in acknowledgement. 'You know kid, your grandma never approved of this sorts of things, I only got my freedom to return back to my passion right when she left me,' he chuckled, Annie's smile disappeared.

'Well, I'll be here to enjoy it with you from now on, Gramps,' she assured him, Jeff merely nodded his head, he hoped that she will be.

When the wrestling tournament began, Annie could only look at her grandfather with a frown on her face. There was blood almost everywhere and pure violence. She knew she should've expected it but she'd never expected the show to be so extreme. To make matters worse, her grandfather had chosen the spot right in front of the carnage. Annie shook her head as her grandfather chuckled at her initial reaction after the first blood sighting, Annie sat on her seat in pure silence as she took in the bloody violence that unfolded before her. Around the ring, the audience seemed to want more of the blood and violence, they demanded for more and booed if they don't get some.

The next match was announced to be a "Fans Bring the Weapons" match and Annie was almost relieved that her grandfather didn't brought anything to further surprise and frighten her. The audience cheered loudly when the competitors stepped into the ring. One was a bald burly man by the name of Nick Gage, he wore a Chicago Bulls jersey and it made him easily distinguishable. On the other hand, his opponent by the name Jon Moxley was a man who has a more defined athletic physique than Gage, he wore nothing but his shoes and a pair of faded blue jeans, his hair was a mass of mess on top of his head. The match was a violent one and Annie spent most of the time flinching at every blow each man received from one another. They used several of the fan's weapons to aid themselves during the match, from aluminium baking trays to a crowbar. Both men beat each other up until blood was running down their faces, Nick Gage's white Chicago Bulls jersey tainted red and Jon Moxley's bare chest covered with welts and blood.

The match was painfully slow to Annie's disappointment since she wanted nothing but to get out of the gory show, but the crowd loved it as they cheered at the competitors. At one point, one of the competitors, Jon Moxley stumbled on the ground in front of Annie and her grandfather, it gave them an extremely _good_ view of what unfolded as Gage approached him. Jon Moxley used the metal barrier that separated the wrestlers from the audience to get up weakly, blood gushed out of his forehead, to Annie's horror and she had a full view of it. Jon Moxley took his time getting up while he couched loudly, and as he turned to look at the crowd with a charismatic sparkle on blue eyes and a grin on his face, Annie was even more mortified. It didn't took very long for his vibrant blue eyes to spot her, especially because she's seated right in front of him and as Gage tore him away, Annie's face reddened when Jon Moxley winked her way.

'What's with you and men lately, Annie?' out loud grandfather asked curiously, after he witnessed Jon Moxley's actions. Annie merely watched Jon Moxley as he got beaten to pulp, and remained quiet. It's almost funny that she knocked the wrestler Jon Moxley last night and here he was, bleeding and being knocked around by his opponent yet he remained awake.

After the show, Annie was almost relieved that everything's over. While her grandfather returned to the truck with their chairs and cooler, Annie carried a bag containing their rubbish, as she searched for the rubbish bin. A part of her still felt quite shaken after she learned that the stranger from last night was a wrestler named Jon Moxley. She's certain it was him although she can't exactly recall what the stranger looked like last night but they have the same eyes, she's positive about that. Finally, she spotted a rubbish bin and quietly, she approached it.

'Fancy seeing you here,' she turned at the sound of a familiar raspy voice and she instantly came face to face…face to chest with Jon Moxley, dried blood was present all over his muscular chest all the way to his face. Annie caught a whiff of his scent, a mixture of sweat, blood, nicotine and his body spray as she carefully looked up at him, her hazel eyes clashed with his intense baby blue orbs.

'Can I help you with anything?' softly, she asked as she turned back around to put her bag of trash in the bin. Jon watched her, blue eyes narrowed.

'Yes, as a matter of fact you can by starting off with an apology,' he told her, he sounded smug and Annie crinkled her nose as she watched him while he ran a hand through his already messy hair, messing it some more. There was something about his raggedness that she found quite…_attractive_.

'An apology?' she sounded surprised it made Jon frown. She should be awarded an Oscar for her acting skills, he thought bitterly to himself. His blue eyes looked at her, unlike last night, he can look at her today with the bight sunlight that allowed him to study her face properly. There was nothing extraordinary about her, she have things that any skanks from the bar downtown would have, long dark hair, hazel eyes, plump lips, sun kissed skin, nice tits… nothing special and he wondered to himself why he'd been thinking about her all morning.

'Yes sunshine, an apology, I believe you punched my handsome face last night,' cockily, he told her as he pointed at his bloody face, Annie held back the laughter that bubbled inside her. Handsome? Would she call this bloody mass of face handsome? No…not at all…even if looking at him and being so close to him was making her knees buckle and her cheeks red. The honking sound of her grandfather's Chevy got Annie tearing her gaze away from his bloody face only to see that her grandfather is waiting for her, waving as he stuck his head out of the window.

'I should go,' quickly she told him and before Jon could hold her hostage like last night, she came running towards the truck to his dismay.

* * *

**so? how was it? **

**please REVIEW or FOLLOW!**


	3. An Act of Stalking

**hey lovelies! ****sorry for the super late updates, i'm busy at school atm.**

**i hope you're enjoying the story so far. here's another chapter and don't forget to _REVIEW / FOLLOW / FAVOURITE_!**

**it's really motivational to receive Reviews or to see the amount of people who view the story so please, if you enjoy this story, let me know that you are loving it**

* * *

It was the loud amplified noise caused by the live band that welcomed Jon, to his dismay. He was hoping he'd walk in today and see her, Annie O'Sullivan. He dragged Sami along with him just so he could have someone to let his frustration out on if she doesn't turn up tonight. Jon had been wanting, no scratch that off, he's been _needing_ to see her since their last encounter a couple of days ago in the wrestling tournament. He couldn't get the damn woman off his mind and Jon hated it. No woman has ever plagued his mind, not even his own mother who had caused so much stressed to him while he was growing up as result of her negligence.

'Slow down on the booze,' reminded Sami who disturbed Jon's train of thoughts. 'What's with this girl anyway? You're like dying to see her,' commented the dark haired man who raised an eyebrow as he questioned Jon. Somehow, Jon didn't know how to answer that question or make up any comeback about the statement Sami just said. The truth was that he just wanted to see her, to satisfy that nagging beneath his mind that craved to see her again and hear her soft voice. Damn that woman!

'She needs to fucking apologise for messing up with me,' muttered Jon, it was the only excuse he thought of, although secretly, he was somehow happy that she didn't apologised when he confronted her because it gave him a reason to _want_ to see her. Sami merely chuckled as he took a swig of his own drink. 'She made an enemy out of me, that little bitch,' Jon grumbled, 'she doesn't know that once you make an enemy out of me, you're going to have a bad time.'

'Ohh scary,' sarcastically, Sami exclaimed, it annoyed Jon. 'Seriously Jon, look at yourself, you're like a love struck puppy or something. I've never seen you chase after a girl before, it's quite mind-blowing to even see that it's possible,' Sami claimed, Jon merely hit the back of Sami's head in annoyance and that shut Sami up.

A few hours passed and to Jon's dismay and pure annoyance, she never appeared. The deafening noise of the live band further angered him for the current performers are not the ones he came here for. Frustrated, he asked the bartender who had been eyeing him since his last visit for another pint, Jon watched her disappear to get his drink. She returned with a couple buttons of her shirt undone and he ravished the sight yet he didn't felt the usual lustful need to fulfil the beast within him. Well, that was very odd, if he's himself today, he would have probably dragged her out of the bar and thrown her inside his car, but a particular brunette kept his mind busy lately and distracted him from his usual habits.

'Hey, girly!' Sami called the bartender who dreamily looked at Jon. She turned to look at him, a well-rehearsed smile on her face. 'Where's that chick who sang the other night, the brunette?' Sami asked, his bold move annoyed Jon. Why does Sami care? The brunette is his', Jon angrily thought to himself.

'Oh Annie, no, no, she's not coming back handsome,' replied the bartender. 'She was only here for one night,' she added, Jon frowned when he heard this. Now if he see that brunette again, he will really show her a lesson, so she'll know that messing with Jonathan Good is not a good thing.

'Where can I find her?' Sami continued to ask, Jon's frown grew, he didn't liked that Sami was poking his nose on something that's not his business.

'I don't know,' replied the bartender, 'but her grandfather, he own a barbershop down the road,' she added, it earned a look of satisfaction from Sami and Jon upon the information.

'Thanks,' Sami told her and he gave her a smile which made her blush before he tipped her twice the amount he normally would. Jon watched the waitress walk away to tend another customer and turned to look at Sami with venom in his eyes.

'Piss of Sami, Annie is _mine_,' Jon grumbled as he grabbed Sami's shirt to pull him towards him closer, the dark haired man's eyes widened in surprise from Jon's action. Sami had never seen Jon so possessive and aggressive over a woman throughout the time he'd known him, it was almost surprising but amusing at the same time that it left him laughing.

'Dude, I don't want the girl, she's all yours, I was only doing what you've been too damn proud to do yourself and that is collecting helpful information, geez,' Sami exclaimed as Jon slowly released him, almost embarrassed by his actions. 'Wow, that chick must have some sort of effect on you, huh. Remind me to give her a trophy the next time I see her, for punching you in the face and for leaving you so smitten,' chuckled Sami.

* * *

Annie woke up and almost instantly felt her head throb from a familiar type of headache. She rolled out of bed with her vision blurry as she stumbled on her own feet, it caused her to fall face first on the carpeted floor. She remained on the floor, sprawled, a part of her feared to get back up on her feet in case she falls over again. Tiredly, she closed her eyes, she recalled a pair of blue eyes that's been all over her dreams since last night and smiled. He demanded for an apology and Annie took note that the next time they encounter each other, she'll happily deny him of that apology he craved. He don't deserve it after all.

Weakly, she got up from the ground, her vision, ever so slowly, returned to normal. A sigh escaped her lips as she picked up the pain killers from the bedside table for her migraine. She stopped to pick up a torn piece of paper next to her medicine and sat on the bed before she unfolded the paper. The list made her smile to herself as she read all that she'd crossed out until her eyes landed on the remaining ones that haven't been crossed out yet. The other night, she did "Perform in front of a crowd" and Annie giggled to herself as she looked at the one under it, something that she ought to do next.

"Fall deeply, madly and truly in love" it said.

Annie left home that day with lunch for her grandfather. It was the warm, sunny weather that welcomed her the moment she stepped out of the house. Annie spent quite some time travelling all over the country in the whole seven years that she was able to. She spent seven years in an adventurous journey travelling and exploring, she visited one state to another and spent her nights in camping grounds, surrounded by her communal family of travellers. She spent quite a lot of those seven years on the road, she would hitchhike or tagg along with another group of travellers and hang in the back of their campervans. It was a great life but she decided it's time to settle down.

Philadelphia was her last stop, she decided that her grandfather was the loneliest and the family member she has who was alone, and he welcomed her with open arms in the small town he where he reside. She love living with him and she knew that he enjoy having a company around again. Since her grandmother left him about a decade ago, her grandfather had been distant from the family while their new step-grandfather took over the role he refused to take since the separation.

She arrived at her grandfather's barbershop and saw that he was still busy with work and was told to leave the lunch behind and explore the town instead of hanging about in the busy shop. Annie hesitated but her grandfather insisted, he had let her know that he'd take a while. Eventually, she was left with no choice but walk out of his barbershop, while she wondered to herself what she should do.

* * *

Jon leaned over the hood of his car and he whistled as she walked past him. She completely ignored him. He wasn't sure whether she did that on purpose to further mess with him or she genuinely missed noticing him completely. 'Now, now, sunshine I have a feeling you've been stalking me lately,' he began, his raspy voice caused her to turn and face him, hazel eyes wide. 'First, you were at the bar, then the wrestling tournament and now here. You know, if it's me you wanted, you just need to say it,' he winked, Annie blushed at what he was trying to imply but shook her head in an attempt to get some sense back into her brain.

She watched as his blue eyes looked at her from head to toe and it made her uncomfortable. 'Oh, so I am stalker? As far as I'm concerned, you were the one who's hot on my trail,' wittily, she replied and Jon liked that, that little fire in her eyes.

'Well, if you try to be a lot more kinder and apologise, maybe I'd let the matter go and not report your little stalker act to the cops,' Jon continued as he dug around his pockets and pulled out a box of cigarette. Annie caught sight of the thing in his hand and backed away, she crinkled her nose in disapproval, Jon saw this and shove the box back to where it belong.

'Y-You wouldn't,' she responded as she looked up at him while she folded her arms across her chest. Jon licked his lips at the sight of the cleavage that peered through her v-neck top.

Jon ran a hand through his hair as he chuckled to himself. 'You wouldn't apologise no matter what I do,' she nodded in agreement. She was a challenge but he like challenges and Jonathan Good never backed out from it. 'Well,' he started while he shoved his hands on the back pocket of his faded jeans, 'now that I caught you stalking me, are you going to go anywhere that I'm not going?' he asked her, the humour in his voice made Annie smile to herself.

'Actually, I'm just headed to the post office to collect something,' Annie began, Jon was still smiling and now, she noticed that he owned a pair of dimples on his cheeks. She's a fan of dimples and a sucker to those who have one, she eyed it for a couple of seconds, Jon noticed it and smiled wider to show it off.

'I'll come with you, a pretty girl shouldn't walk alone without protection,' he offered as he flexed his biceps upon the mention of the last word, Annie merely rolled her eyes.

'Look who's trying to stalk me now,' jokingly, she teased, Jon merely smiled as he approached her, this time, Annie didn't back away. 'I don't even know your name,' she began as she wondered if his ring name, Jon Moxley was his actual name too.

'Jonathan Good at your service,' he grinned, Annie smiled shyly in return. She shivered at the contact when he casually placed an arm over her shoulders as if they were buddies but she let him do it, embarrassed to admit to herself that she liked to have him so close.

They walked to the post office a couple of blocks away from the barbershop. For the first minute, it was filled with an awkward silence that made Annie very nervous but Jon opened his mouth and began to talk. With his arm still around her shoulders, Annie had trouble keeping up with his big, fast strides given that she has shorter legs than him, but she remained quiet and listened to his comments about how the post office was too far away from the town square. They were so close that she could smell him, his familiar odour which consisted of nicotine, minty gum, a hint of alcohol and his body spray and oddly enough, she liked his scent, it's a scent that made her determine him from the rest, along with his ragged appearance.

'…what are you going to pick up from the post office?' Jon asked her out of curiosity as they turned to another street, he continued to hold her close. It allowed him to feel her warmth and softness and to catch a whiff of her apple shampoo.

'A parcel,' Annie's simple reply came and Jon chose not to ask any more. To look so interested was the last thing he wanted to show to her. She should be the one interested. How many skanks from the local strip club would want to be in her position right now? However, here was this woman with the chance to be so close to him yet she still haven't asked him a single question about himself, that annoyed and disappointed him.

When they arrived at the post office, Jon waited for her as she picked her parcel up. She returned a couple of minutes later with a small box, a happy smile on that pretty face of hers. 'Thanks for coming with me, Jonathan,' Annie began only to stop when she felt his arm snake around her waist on their way out of the post office, his action surprised her and Jon found amusement in that.

'It's Jon, call me Jon,' he corrected, in response, Annie nodded her head and remained quiet. 'You know, I'm really hungry,' he began as he looked down at the top of her head while they walk, 'wanna grab some food with me?' that was Jonathan Good's way of showing a girl he's interested and he waited as a minute passed and she still haven't replied. Unbeknownst to him, the woman he held blushed like a love-struck school girl next to him.

Once she recovered from the shock after his offer, Annie cleared her throat in hopes that she doesn't sound like what she felt as an excited bundle of joy jumping up and down. 'Well, since you offered and it cannot be classified as an act of stalking, why not.'


	4. Not A Date

**this is a continuation of last chapter :)**

**hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! **

**please don't forget to REVIEW/FAVOURITE/FOLLOW :)**

* * *

It was almost the middle of the day, lunch time was just around the corner and Annie smiled to herself as she watched Jon drink his large cup of coffee like it's completely natural. For him, it probably was but for Annie, it was amusing, she's not a big fan of coffee and didn't know people drink them even during lunch time until her encounter with Jon. She sat across from him in the cramped space of the diner's table and glanced towards the box resting on the empty seat next to hers.

'You've been eyeing that parcel since you sat down, open it up,' Jon spoke through a mouthful of food. Annie momentarily looked away from the box to look at him and she held back the urge to correct his table manners and tell him to chew with his mouth closed. Who was she to tell him off? He might even punch her in the face if she dared to, she thought to herself.

'You don't mind?' Annie asked, Jon merely shook his head. In fact, he wanted her to open that box just as much as she wanted to, his curiosity was killing him.

His blue eyes watched her intently as she placed the box on the empty side of their table. She's a neat and organised girl, he took note of it as he watched her open the box carefully by undoing the plasters that kept it shut using the butterknife instead of ripping it off which what he would've done. His gaze flickered towards the address the box came from, he read California and it further sparked his interest.

Through her excitement, Annie almost squealed when she opened the box and its contents were revealed. Happily, she pulled out a handmade blanket from the box. It was made from different patches of fabric sewn together and on each patches of fabric were embroideries of the places she had been to, from Slab City in California to St. Petersburg in Florida. Jon watched Annie with interest, she looked like she was about to cry as she looked at the large blanket made out of scraps of fabrics. He wondered what the story was behind it because it wasn't every day that he see a woman in the verge of tears over a shitty looking blanket.

'I used to travel a lot,' Annie told him, when she noticed that he was looking at her curiously, 'm-my friend, she made this for me and it has all the place I've been to throughout the seven years that I was a nomadic traveller. I travelled from one state to another by hitchhiking,' chuckled Annie, as she put the blanket aside.

That further sparked some interest. A traveller? Jon nodded his head yet his mind soared with curiosity. He watched as Annie looked through the empty box and was once more surprised when she took out a piece of white envelope decorated with doodles that resembled a 1970s hippy propaganda of some sort. She opened the enveloped and smiled softly, Jon watched on, his eyes glued onto her smiling lips.

'Isn't she gorgeous?' Annie asked, she showed him a photograph of a toddler dressed in a t-shirt a little too big for her, the toddler sat down on the ground with a campervan behind her. 'Her name is Sunshine and she's my goddaughter,' smiled Annie as she looked back down at the photograph, trailing the image of the child with her fingers.

'So you're a children lover, eh?' Jon asked as he reached for his empty cup of coffee, disappointed because he needed more. Annie looked up at him, her hazel eyes met his blue eyes and Jon couldn't help but return that smile that adorned her pretty face, the dimples that flashed on his cheeks made Annie blush.

'I have a soft spot for them,' replied Annie, her response a little delayed, Jon nodded his head. 'If I ever become a mother, I'd have a dozen of them,' she told him animatedly. Jon shook his head and chuckled. This girl has certainly captivated him, that's for sure.

'Why don't we start now? I'll volunteer all my sperm only for you,' he offered as he sent a wink her way and it left Annie blushing, face as red as ketchup. As distraction in fear that he'd see her blush, which he already did, Annie looked back down at the envelope in her hands and pulled out a piece of paper to read its contents. Jon watched her intently while she did so and thought to himself how he'd never been with a woman this long without either fucking them or arguing with them.

'What does it say?' he decided to ask when Annie finished reading. She carefully returned the folded piece of paper along with the photograph inside the envelope.

'Oh they're just saying hi,' Annie replied, 'my goddaughter just celebrated her 3rd birthday a week ago and they celebrated it in California, they're headed to Nevada now,' Annie replied with a smile on her face but Jon suspected there's more to it than that because the sparkle in her eyes momentarily disappeared.

'What exactly are they? Don't they have a permanent home to go to?' intrigued, he decided to throw another question at her. There was just a need for him to know as much as he could about Annie O'Sullivan. She tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear and reached for her glass of water, Jon watched her drink it, his blue eyes glued onto her neck as he wondered to himself what it would feel like to nibble on that skin and leave a hickey behind to mark his property.

'Honestly, I don't know,' Annie replied moments later, 'when I joined them, I thought they were a group of potheads who indulge on daily excessive amount of recreational drugs but I got to know them, they weren't all like that, they were amazing people. Sometimes, they settle down in a particular place for a month then they'd pack their bags and go back to the road in their camper vans and spend the night either camping in the wilderness with a fire burning or spending the night squished in the campervan,' Annie replied, Jon nodded his head. 'It's a great life, and I guess you could call them nomads. I had the best time of my life when I joined them.'

'Well, I have some good news for you,' Jon announced, Annie smiled to herself upon noting that his cockiness has returned, 'now that you've met Jon fucking Good, I'll show you the world that your hippy friends haven't showed you,' he told her, 'that's if you know what I mean,' he continued, he winked at her as he spoke and caused the redness that crept up her neck.

'If you're talking about sex then I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you, my cocky stalker, and that is bringing me to a cheap diner as your way of implying we're going on a date won't convince me in any way that I should sleep with you,' Annie informed him, her words like a slap to Jon's face and it was a hard slap. Who does she think she is? Jon frowned to himself. He can't even remember the last woman who had dumped Jon Good because no woman ever did.

'Well, I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you, my witty little stalker,' Jon mocked in a high pitched voice, 'and that is the fact that this trip to the diner is _not_ a date, it just so happens that I'm starving, why would I even want to go on a date with _you_,' he retorted, Annie merely rolled her eyes.

'You know, I was starting to consider you aren't very bad as you seem to be but it looks like my judgement had been wrong. You're too much of a proud ass,' Annie told him, voice smooth and calm as if she didn't just insulted him. Frowning, Jon ran a hand through his messy hair and rose up from his seat. What is wrong with this bitch, he wondered to himself.

Annie felt a pang of guilt wash over her when Jon got up from his seat without a word to make his way out of the diner, leaving her behind. She didn't mean to throw him off. Groaning to herself, she kicked the chair across from her and buried her face in her hands. Well, that only showed her that Jonathan Good is unlike any man she'd encountered. He's too impatient to play the game of hard to get that she's became an expert at. She should be surrendering and moving on, he's not worth anything if he doesn't have the patience to entertain her in her own game but there was something about the blue eyed man, from his charisma to his raggedy appearance that told Annie that he may just be the solution she need to tick off "Fall deeply, madly and truly in love" off her bucket list.


	5. Something or Someone

**hey guys! **

**sorry for the late update, i'm graduating soon so i've been soooo busy lately. **

**hope you'll like this chapter, don't forget to REVIEW and let me know what you think. thanks**

* * *

Soft contemporary folk music filled the room as the bright sunlight crept through the cracks of the window. Disturbing the soft, flowy melody was the sudden loud, mechanical suckling of the vacuum cleaner. From a room adorned with dust, clothing and knick-knacks that was scattered everywhere, slowly, they disappeared one by one to leave a spotless sight. A few minutes later and the room was filled with the smooth melody once more, the sound of the vacuum disappeared with a flick of a button.

Annie looked around her surroundings with a smile of satisfaction on her lips. She glanced down at her bed, the blanket she had received from Trina was there and it looked lovely because it belongs there. Bare feet against the soft carpet, Annie approached the window. She opened it wide and let every ounce of sunlight in the room, illuminating it brightly. For a while, she stared out the window, facing the old, wooden fence that separated her grandfather's house with the people next door. Her mind wandered about, not for the first time today, she thought about a certain blue eyed man with a mind of a boy, with messy locks and adorable dimples, the image of his familiar face caused the smile that crept back on her face.

It's been three days since she'd last seen Jonathan Good. Normally, if she leaves the house, the chances of seeing him was very high. However, over the past three days, since their confrontation gone wrong at the diner, she hasn't seen him anywhere downtown. It worried Annie that she had offended him on their last encounter when she didn't intend to. However, a part of her doesn't regret calling him an ass full of pride because he is one. A _gorgeous, sexy_ chunk of ass…Annie shook her head to brush the ridiculous thought away. However, unlike him, she won't let her pride dominate her, she'll apologise this time around because she's at fault.

Jeff looked up from the TV when Annie slowly made her way to the couch, still dressed in her pyjamas despite the fact that it's already two in the afternoon. She sat next to him, hand creeping on the bowl of chips resting on his lap. 'Hey Gramps,' she began, Jeff tore his gaze away from the TV to look at her with an eyebrow raised, 'you know that wrestler, Jon Moxley?' she began to ask, Jeff merely chuckled. He recalled the odd exchange between his own granddaughter and the young wrestler, from his little wink right at her direction during his match to their little confrontation by the car park.

'Is he your boyfriend or something?' he asked, Annie almost instantly blushed at this.

'No! Of course he's not,' Annie responded quickly, Jeff chuckled at her behaviour, it's so very out of character for his own granddaughter to be blushing like a smitten school girl over a conversation about a certain boy. 'D-do you, umm, know where I can find him?' she asked. Jeff once more turned his attention back to her and began laughing, he laughed so hard there were tears in the corner of his eyes.

'He's not your boyfriend but you wanted to know where you can find him,' the elder man chuckled, shaking his head. 'You won't find him anywhere, kid, he's out for the rest of the week with the rest of the wrestling company, they're touring Ohio,' Jeff replied, addressing her question. Annie was disappointed to hear this but masked it with a light laugh.

* * *

Jon closed his blue eyes as he stood under the shower, the cold bullets of water soothed the soreness all over his body as it washed away the sweat and blood that tainted his skin from head to toe. There was a nagging beneath him, a part of him begging for a good, long rest. The idea of spending the rest of the night tucked in bed was very inviting but Jon listened to the other nagging in his head and that is to spend the rest of the night in a bar, nursing a cold bottle of beer. Now that's what he needs, for sure.

Sami was surprised when he walked in the room to see Jon ready to make his way out. The purple bruise that adorned Jon's left eye was quite a sight. 'Where are you going?' the dark haired man asked as Jon continued on his way to the door, walking past Sami and Rob. 'Jon, where are you going?' Sami asked once more upon realising he's been ignored.

'Out,' came Jon's simple answer, Sami exchanging looks with Rob for the share a mutual knowledge of where the blue eyed man is headed.

'Sami and I are on our way to the bar too, I just need to get my wallet,' Rob informed Jon and Jon wasn't pleased to hear this. Tonight, he doesn't really plan to hang around with anyone but himself, however, Jon nodded his head in response, emphasising to the two men that he'll be waiting for them.

Cleveland's nightlife welcomed the trio as they walked through the streets in search for a bar. It was an easy task to do so of course, especially with Jonathan Good around. The smoky atmosphere of the dimly lit room welcomed them along with the scent of booze, sweat and cheap perfume that filled the air. Leaving Sami and Rob trailing behind him, Jon ordered his first alcoholic drink for the night. Jon wanted nothing tonight but distraction, like what he's been doing over the past 3 days. He drank his first drink for the night like a thirsty man deprived from the substance, Rob and Sami watched on, shaking their heads and already sensing that they're going to be dragging his drunken ass back to the hotel room tonight, as usual.

While Sami and Rob were in a deep conversation with a couple of flirty, tipsy women, Jon was drinking his third pint of beer, hungry for more. About two hundred something miles from where he is in Cleveland is Cincinnati and Jon bitterly thought to himself how he wouldn't come back to the shithole he left behind. His mind wandered of about a certain brunette that's been plaguing him. Has she been to Ohio in her years of travelling? If she has, has she been to Cincinnati? Jon shook his head in a desperate attempt to stop thinking about her. He should get over that damn woman. She called him an ass and even though Jon is more than happy to be called that way by everyone else, he was somehow offended when she did. And he hated that, he hated the fact that he's so affected by her rotten opinion of him.

'In deep thoughts, are we?' a sultry voice spoke next to Jon, snapping him out of his thoughts of that damn woman. He turned his blue eyes to the source and saw a pretty brunette sitting next to him, the red dress she wore clung onto her body, hugging her sensual figure. He waited for that male testosterone to rage in, for his need for some loving and attention to take over but nothing came up, not even the littlest hint of arousal came. That confused Jon. What has that damn woman done to him to turn him into something so un-Jonathan Good-like, it all started after that punch she sent his way.

He looked hard at the brunette for a couple more seconds, wondering to himself what's so special about Annie compared to other women like the brunette before him. Here is a brunette in front of him with a seductive red coloured smile yet his mind demanded for Annie's smile. Here is a brunette in front of him, dressed in so little clothing, her tits are pretty much about to burst out yet his mind wanted Annie and her goddamn nunnery clothes. Here is a brunette who is pretty much giving him all she got and could offer for one night but his mind disapproved for he craved for Annie and her hard-to-get ways.

'I'm with someone,' he finally spoke, voice tired and raspy as he pointed at a random stranger dancing on the dance floor. The woman next to him frowned but leaned closer towards him, apparently she doesn't care and leaned close enough for Jon to catch a whiff of her cheap perfume. Once more, his senses demanded for the smell of Annie's apple shampoo, not this woman's scent.

'I'm sure she won't mind,' whispered the woman in his ear. Unfortunately for her, he does. Annoyed, Jon broke away from her and drank the remainder of his pint before he made his way out of the bar, to both Sami and Rob's surprise.

Late that night, Sami and Rob returned to the hotel room to find Jon lying in the centre of the hotel room, he was surrounded by empty cans of beers that were scattered all over the floor. To their further surprise and amazement, Jon hasn't passed out drunk yet and was staring blankly at the white ceilings instead. 'You know Jon, I'll be the first to praise you. You did a job well done getting your ass home,' chuckled Rob, wondering to himself if the unconquerable drunkard in the form of Jonathan Good is still sober.

'What do you do when you can't stop thinking about something?' quietly, Jon asked, his speech slurred to disguise the fact that he's perfectly sober despite how many cans of beer he'd taken. He reached to rub his bloodshot eyes and groaned, frustrated.

'Some_thing_?' Sami chuckled as he plopped down on his bed. 'Or is it _someone_?' Sami asked and Jon knew damn well that the asshole is liking the fact that he know exactly what's been bugging Jon lately. He greatly regret allowing Sami to witness his interest towards Annie on their first encounter with her. As a matter of fact, he even hated the fact that Sami know him too damn well to read him like a book.

'I'm talking about my rent, you little fuck,' grumbled Jon, making up his own excuse in hopes that he himself would believe it.

'Well, just pay it for crying out loud,' Rob responded. 'But if you are thinking about something else which Sami seem to imply, that needs a whole different type of effort.' Jon frowned at the lack of help and rolled over on the floor, leaving his back facing both men who looked down at him.

'Just admit it to yourself already Jon, you like her,' Sami teased, giving Jon's head a gentle kick but Jon grabbed his ankle and threatened to twist it if he ever say such things ever again. He brushed Sami's suggested away. He _doesn't_ like her like what Sami seem to imply, hell no, he doesn't like her like that, he's almost positive of that, almost.


	6. A Sincere Apology

**hey guys, i just want to let ya'll know that i finished one of my Dean Ambrose stories, "THE GUY WITH A CHARMING SMILE" so please check it out. **

**also, thanks to everyone who has been following Kismet! :)**

**don't forget to review and follow**

**thanks**

* * *

The inviting sweet scent that filled the house welcomed Jeff upon his arrival from the barbershop after he left Dylan, his worker to handle the slow business while he collect lunch. He found himself in the kitchen where he saw Annie, taking out the muffins from the tray and letting them cool down. She's been restless over the past few days and cannot sit still and Jeff can sense that something's been keeping her off her seat, bothering her.

'Is that for me?' he asked her, gaining her attention. A soft smile appeared on her face that little while ago was filled with concentration as she was neatly lining the cooked muffins up.

'Yes but they're still hot,' Annie replied as she turned towards the fridge, opening it to take put the carton of milk back, 'is it still raining outside, Gramps?' casually, she asked while Jeff crept to take one of the muffins, completely ignoring her warning.

'It settled down, for now, I heard it'll be raining all week,' replied Jeff.

'I packed your lunch, it's over there in the counter, I packed some for Dylan too,' Annie informed him, turning to look back at him only to see her grandfather munching away on a piece of muffin, it was as if the heat did not affect him as he munched away hungrily, she could only laugh. 'Do you want me to pack you some of the muffins too?'

'That would be great, kid,' with a grin, Jeff replied. He watched as Annie pull out a small container from one of the drawers. 'Hey Annie,' he began, once more, gaining her attention, 'you know that Moxley kid, he's back in town, he's at the gym right now,' he continued as Annie turned away, so that her grandfather wouldn't be able to see her flushed cheeks.

'And how did you know that?' Annie suspiciously asked while Jeff watched her place a couple of muffins on the container. She handed it to him and Jeff shoved the container inside the bag that contained the rest of his food.

'I saw the kid on my way here,' came Jeff's simple reply. 'So are you coming along with me?' raising an eyebrow, he asked, Annie weighed her options. A big part of her soared in excitement from the knowledge she collected that Jon's back in town but another small part of her don't want her grandfather to see through her happiness about the news she just received.

'Gramps,' she started, 'I called him an ass on our last encounter, do you think I should see him today and apologise?' maybe she was being delusional with the need to see him and Annie needs someone right now to confirm whether what she's doing is right. Jeff chuckled at this information and grabbed his bag of lunch.

'Maybe you'd want to pack some of those muffins for him as compensation, in case an apology isn't enough,' laughed Jeff.

Annie felt ridiculous about fifteen minutes later while she stood outside the gym as the rain poured, in her left hand was the container full of muffins and on her right was her umbrella, drenched already from the merciless rain. The more she stood outside, the more she felt ridiculous. Is she really going to apologise to him? And give him some muffins with that apology?

Half naked and clad merely in a pair of his gym shorts, Jon grabbed his bag next to Sami. Now that his training session at the gym finished, he was left wondering to himself what he should do next. Throwing his damp white towel over his shoulder, his gym bag followed next. Sami looked up, realising Jon was about to leave.

'Where are you going?' curious now, Sami asked. He was almost eager to hear Jon's response for he knew already that Jon's been craving to see that brunette singer all week. When Jon didn't reply, Sami watched the man turn to leave. 'Don't blow it, Jon, I think she's the one!' he called out, Jon rolled his eyes upon hearing this. She is _not_ the one because there is _no_ one. Those sorts of things are just stupid little ideologies that Hollywood movies planted on people's mind from one generation to the next, Jon thought to himself bitterly.

It was the rain that welcomed Jon when he stepped out of the gym. Then she came next to welcome him, shocking Jon. There she stood so beautifully with her long hair in a braid, her body hidden beneath a large printed t-shirt advertising an Indian restaurant from Manhattan and a pair of grey gym pants, depriving Jon from ravishing the body hidden beneath it with one glance. 'Hello Jon,' upon hearing her voice, Jon lost all the thoughts he was thinking about before he left the gym, thoughts the revolved around the fact that she's _not_ the one.

'Stalking me again, sunshine?' he asked, addressing her in that pet name that seems to suit her perfectly. He watched her hazel eyes scanned him the way he studied her, she embraced the sight of his half naked form with her cheeks a rosy pink colour, Jon smirked at this. 'Do you like what you see?' he asked cockily as she looked away.

'I, I brought you something,' she told him after clearing her throat, in Annie's poor attempts to ward off any further thoughts about him. Jon eyed the large Tupperware container in her hand as she handed it to him without further words. 'That's for being…rude, the last time we saw each other. I shouldn't have called you an ass, that was very rude of me, I'm sorry,' quietly, she told him, face burning under his blue eyes' gaze.

Jon took the container from her and curiously opened it, revealing its fresh, warm contents. 'If this is your way of poisoning me to make my sorry ass pay-,' he started but stopped when she took the container from his hands, a frown marring her pretty face.

'If you don't want it, I have no problem with it,' she told him with a glare, muttering something about ungrateful losers under her breath, Jon merely chuckled. 'I should go, good day to you, Jon,' with one last death glare his way, Annie turned to leave, a part of her hoping he'd call out her name, take her back, kiss her under the rain…wait a minute.

'Why so serious?' there was mockery in his voice when he called out his words, disturbing Annie's inner battle within herself about his feelings for him. 'Get your stubborn ass back here if you want to come along while I pick up some coffee,' again, he called out but Annie continued walking. She's not going to give him pleasure by going back to him, no, he should be the one running after her.

Groaning to himself, Jon was welcomed by the rain as he jogged after her, trailing behind. When he did caught up, he took her umbrella off her hands and held it himself, to accommodate both of them. 'What are you doing?' she asked him, looking up to see his blue eyes gazing down at her.

'Well, duh, to pick up my coffee, you're headed to the way I'm headed and I need protection from the rain,' he smugly replied, Annie frowned to learn that pursuing her was not the reason behind his little act. 'So, sunshine, where are you headed?' casually, he asked her whilst grabbing the container of muffins off her hands, knowing that it rightfully belongs to him. Annie didn't even try to take it back from him and continued to walk.

'I'm going home once you hand me my umbrella back,' Annie's reply came. She was almost disappointed when she caught the café ahead, she's been waiting all week to see him and it's disappointing to know that they only spent a few minutes together, she brushed the thought away and refused to acknowledge it any more.

'How about I drop you home?' he offered, 'you don't have a car, do you?' his question was so casual, as if they were the best of buddies and that made Annie smile, his ability to be an ass accusing her of attempting to poison him one minute and a sweet little pumpkin offering her a ride home the next.

'No,' came her response and Jon was happy that she didn't say anything to deny him of the task he volunteered to do.

When they entered the café, Annie waited for him while he picked up his drink by sitting herself down on one of the empty tables. She watched him from afar while he conversed with the blonde woman behind the counter and felt a sizzling pang of jealousy cook beneath her core. He looked amazing with the lack of shirt and it's not only Annie who thinks so because the blonde has been eyeing him too.

Jon returned by her side carrying a couple of cups, he handed one to her, surprising Annie. 'I don't drink coffee,' she informed him, Jon merely smiled and forced her to hold the cup he was handing her.

'I know you don't sunshine, it's hot chocolate,' he replied coolly and watched on with satisfaction as a familiar tinge of redness crept up her neck. She'd give him extra points for making a perfect guess, although he's already a hundred out of ten in her scale, particularly in the looks department.

She walked with Jon to his car while the rain continued to pour. Annie liked his company. There was something about his company that makes her heart race, her cheeks turn red and the butterflies in her stomach soar and she like that feeling. When they stopped in front of his car, he opened the door of the passenger side for her with the umbrella still in his hand, serving as their protector from the rain.

'Thank you,' shyly, she murmured as she took a seat inside, the leather seat squeaking under the shift of her weight as Jon shut the door loudly. It was Jon's dominating scent that welcomed Annie as she sat in the car, putting her seat belt on, she caught of whiff of the strong scent of alcohol and tobacco. When Jon entered the car, Annie never really realised how big he is until she was this close to him. His half naked body exposed his lightly tanned skin concealing the masses of muscles and with his muscular, athletic physique came his tall six foot four stature. He placed his cup of coffee on one of the car's built in cup holders and proceeded to throw his gym bag at the back seat followed by her wet umbrella.

'Where to?' he asked her, turning his baby blue eyes her way, the attention made Annie blush like a school girl. Quietly, she told him her address while he started the engine of his old car. The radio began playing a loud, obnoxious song and Annie was almost tempted to change the station until she realised that this is not her car. On the other hand, Jon seemed to enjoy it as he soon increased the volume while he drove. The ride home was a quiet one but neither complained, it was a pleasant sort of silence, a type of silence that made them sense each other's deep thoughts.

The rain was no longer as violent and heavy when Jon stopped his car in the driveway of Annie's house. Without uttering a word, Jon turned the car engine off, eyes glued onto the woman next to him who looked back at him with a little smile playing between her lips. How would those lips feel? Would he stop thinking so much about her after a taste? 'Nice house,' he told her, the way he said it made Annie wonder if he was implying that he wanted an invitation in.

'T-Thank you, it's my Grampa's,' came her soothingly soft voice. 'Thank you for the hot chocolate and the ride home, Jon,' coyly, she told him. She looked at him with her hazel eyes, attempting to memorise every pure detail of his face. The more she looked at his face, the better looking she realised he looked, from his baby blue eyes to that subtle, silver hoop earring on his left earlobe. He was gorgeous. 'I-I should go,' breaking her gaze, Annie announced as she reached to open the door with a shaky hand.

The fresh air welcomed her the moment she stepped out of the car, freeing her from the unpleasant scent of alcohol and nicotine that surrounded her during her ride home. Without a second glance his way, Annie shut the car door and made her way to the porch. The sound of the car door opening stopped Annie from fishing for her keys as she turned to look towards the direction of Jon's car, he had stepped out and he's approaching her with his long, fast strides. Her heart hammered against her chest as she watched him climb up the steps of the porch, stopping right in front of her, close enough for her to smell him.

'You left your umbrella,' he told her, handing her the thing in his hand, Annie reached for it with shaky hands and when she did, Jon had pulled her towards him, allowing her soft, supple body to crash against his hard, rough one. Hazel eyes wide, she looked up at him to see that he was looking at her with a smirk between his lips and before Annie could register what she's getting herself into, Jon lowered his lips to meet hers.

Annie trembled against him from the contact and Jon felt it, satisfying him with the knowledge of how much of an effect he has on her. Her lips were soft and responsive when he'd kissed her harshly with need to feel some more. He doesn't normally kiss a lot of women, usually, he'd go right down to business with many and if he do end up kissing them, their lips are often greasy with their lip gloss, Annie's on the other hand felt nice and natural. Grabbing her ass and squeezing her flesh hard, Jon used it as his opportunity for his tongue to enter her warm mouth, Annie held onto him with her trembling hands, her legs had given out from the intensity of their exchange.

When they broke away, he merely looked at her breathless face with a smile. 'I'll see you at the wrestling match then?' he asked her yet it was a rhetorical question and Annie watched him go with the taste of his lips still lingering on hers.


	7. Define 'Fun'

**hey guys, sorry for the slow update**

**i hope you enjoy this chapter like the one before :) **

**don't forget to REVIEW / FAVOURITE or FOLLOW! i would really appreciate it**

**thanks**

* * *

Like a predator, Jon watched with great interest as his prey trailed behind a group of elderly men. She was easy to spot of course, merely because her image had been tattooed in his mind. She wore to impress today, her pink t-shirt hugged her curvaceous torso which he eyed with great interest, her legs filled her jeans, showing off the curve of her ass to Jon's liking. Blowing off a puff of smoke, Jon approached her fast, his sudden appearance surprised her. He liked the way that she shivered when he touched her and loved it even more when her big, hazel eyes landed on his face.

'Hello sunshine,' with a grin he greeted her as he dragged her with him towards the back of the building, her elderly companions went on their way inside, unaware that she was no longer following. Pinning her against the back wall of the building, his blue eyes ravished the sight before him and Jon licked his lips in desire. He had the urge to tell her she looked pretty but Jonathan Good is not a man to compliment a woman that way.

'J-Jon, I should go back to my grandfather,' Annie began, crinkling her nose as she watched him blow out a cloud of smoke, the heinous smell of tobacco welcomed her. Jon witnessed her obvious dislike regarding his fag and dropped the burning, unfinished cigarette to the concrete ground, crushing it with his shoes, distinguishing and destroying it.

'I'll wait for you here after the show princess, you and I, alright?' he told her, it was more of an order than a question. Annie looked at him with her hazel eyes wide, wondering to herself what this man is up to. 'Alright, Annie?' he asked again when he didn't get a response.

'Y-Yes, here, I'll meet you here,' quietly, she replied, a big wide smile appeared on his face, his dimples flashed and Annie almost melted, she was charmed with just one smile. She recalled their last exchange the last time they were together. He kissed her, it was their first kiss and although it lacked romance as what she hoped, it was filled with need and desire. Would he kiss her again now?

'Atta girl,' chuckled Jon, shoving his hands in the back pocket of his jeans in an attempt to stop himself from reaching towards her and touching her. 'Get your ass inside the building, I'll wait for you here later.'

Jon watched her ran inside the building in hopes to catch up with her companions, his eyes glued onto her ass. The footsteps approaching him from behind earned his attention moments later when Annie had disappeared inside the arena. Jon turned around and saw Rob, a smirk on the big man's face. 'The great Mox is in love,' Rob mused teasingly, a twinkle in his eyes.

Frowning, Jon dug his pockets for his box of cigarettes. 'I'm not as pathetic as you are Roberto,' grumbled Jon, 'I am _not_ in love,' he announced icily, Rob backed away with his hands up in the air but he continued to laugh, chuckling to himself. 'I don't fall in love, I'm not an idiot like you.'

'You can say it all you like, Jon,' chuckled Rob as he watched Jon began to walk away. 'We both know that a time will come when you're going to take all you said back!' he called out and Jon replied by slamming the arena's back door shut loudly.

* * *

Annie felt more comfortable watching the wrestling match this time. There were less bloody scenes and that's all she could ever wish for. She sat in a row with her grandfather and his friends and this time, they were a bit further from the ring, their position on the 4th row in comparison to their front row position the last time Annie watched the show. A strong part of her waited for Jon to appear, it was him after all who told her to come after they kissed the other day.

Halfway through the show with the audience restless, Annie saw Jon's familiar tall figure appear. Heat crawled up her neck at the realisation that he wore nothing but a pair of black trunks, the rest of his immaculate physique was available for her eyes to witness, from his well-defined chest to those strong, muscly legs. His hair was a whole heap of mess as usual, it was damp and his curls clung onto his forehead. Annie's gaze landed on the woman trailing behind him, a slender brunette, dressed trashy in a black crop top revealing as much cleavage it possibly could and a pair of denim shorts that should classified as underwear rather than shorts. Jealousy bubbled within Annie like the green eyed monster that it was and she reminded herself that she has no right to feel jealous. They're just workmates, she reminded herself simply but the fact that the brunette is a lot prettier, sexier and sluttier than her made her feel defeated.

Jon began speaking in the microphone, his words exciting the audience but Annie wasn't concentrating so much on that. Her annoyed hazel eyes were glued onto the brunette who stood next to him, Jon's arm around her. Why is she so green with envy? It took all ounce of effort to convince herself that it's part of the entertainment, Jon and his sexy valet's acts of affection…if you can call Jon's hands all over her as affection. At the end of Jon's promo, the brunette happily leaped in his arms, enveloping him with a seductive kiss and Annie watched it bitterly.

'Looks like you have some tough competition when it comes to owning Moxley,' turning to look at her, Jeff joked, laughing at the bitter expression plastered on his granddaughter's face.

When the match began, Annie was almost pleased to see Jon's opponent winning. He deserves it, after all, he was the cocky one who assured the audience he'll break his opponent's arm and he's the one who's been all over his brunette valet since he entered the ring. Obviously on the verge of losing, Jon took his frustrations out on his valet who cheered for him on ring-side. Annoyed, he shoved his own valet to the ground and kicked her head, just to be a sadistic prick. Annie doesn't know whether to feel pleased at that action or shocked.

After the show, Annie parted with her grandfather and his friends. She didn't have to say anything to Jeff for the older man merely gave her a grin and a pat in the back followed by his reminder that it's not an O'Sullivan thing to be knocked up while unmarried, it was his own way of sending her a sly message. Annie eventually headed at the back of the building, hoping to meet Jon there.

'Took you a while, sunshine,' his familiar raspy voice spoke the moment she stepped in his line of sight. Annie took the opportunity to scan his form, wondering if he's alright physically after he got his ass kicked tonight. He wore his black leather jacket for the chilly night along with a familiar pair of jeans that she noted he often wore. She could smell his body spray from where she stood and was tempted to kiss him. Would she taste the other woman's lip gloss on his lips if she does?

'Why do you want to meet up, Jon?' she brushed the urge to kiss him and decide it's safer to talk than do anything else. He brushed his messy hair off his face and approached her, stopping only when they're close enough for her to feel the heat that radiate from him. 'Do you drink, Annie?' he asked her, his breath smelling like mint and nicotine.

'No,' she replied, looking up to meet his eyes. 'They don't recommend I do, I was born with a weak liver,' she added, Jon was stunned to hear this new type of information.

'You don't drink, you don't like cigarettes, what else don't you do that's fun?' chuckled Jon, the sound of his laughter drifting with the air. 'Let me guess, are you a virgin too?' teasingly, he asked, that question made Annie blush bashfully as she turned away from him, in hopes he didn't see how red her face has gotten, but he did.

'My sex life is none of your business Jon,' she muttered under her breath, further earning nothing but his smug laughter. 'I'm sorry to be killjoy but your definition of fun and mine are two very different things-,' she started only to be interrupted by him.

'Show me then, Annie, show me how you define fun,' he challenged her. A smile crept onto her lips this time as she turned to face him, Jon smiled back with his dimples flashing. Little did he know that he is up for an adventure the moment he allowed her to show him her definition of fun.

* * *

**so what do you guys think? the next chapter is coming soon.**

**btw, if you haven't done so yet, please check out my other Dean Ambrose ****fanfiction "The Guy With A Charming Smile" **


	8. Annie's Definition of Fun

**hey guys, sorry for the late update. its been quite hectic around here lately**

**i hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a REVIEW or give it a FAVOURITE or a FOLLOW**

**as a little recap of last chapter, Annie was just about to show Jon her definition of 'fun'**

**enjoyyyy~**

* * *

Jon followed Annie inside the empty house, his mind soared with intrigue and curiosity. The house was spotless and clean, something he should expect from someone like Annie as he followed her to the kitchen. 'Is there anything in particular you need to take with you?' she asked him, momentarily forgetting the fact that Jon doesn't have a clue as to where they are headed.

He watched her pack some foods, shoving them in a grocery back. 'Some beer maybe?' he asked, Annie chuckled and rolled her eyes at the question he just threw at her.

'No, silly, when you allowed me to show you my definition of fun tonight, beer wasn't one of them along with the box of cigarettes in your pocket,' Annie informed him, smiling to herself and Jon knew damn well that the minx loved torturing him from his guilty pleasures.

A few minutes later, they loaded the trunk of his car with the things they have collected from the house and Jon was more than intrigued when she took out a number of chopped woods from the garage and loaded it up in his car. When he asked her where they were headed and what she plan to do with the wood, Annie merely smiled his way without uttering a single word.

After an hour drive, Jon could only sigh to himself as he followed Annie towards the abandoned, gloomy park surrounded by darkness. It's the perfect spot for murder, it's dark and secluded and he hoped that this sweet looking woman is not a murderer in disguise. Jon mostly carried the things they brought under her bossy command while they headed to the other side of the park by the creek. It was only the sound of the cicadas that accompanied them in the dark, the half-moon watched them from above, peering through the thick branches of the trees.

'Do you know how to start a campfire, Jon?' her soft, soothing voice spoke through the cicada noises, it disturbed the peace and serenity of the nature that surrounded them.

'I can try,' simply, Jon replied but Annie merely chuckled, letting him know she'd do it herself before they both freeze. Like the lazy slug that he is, Jon sat himself down on the picnic blanket she laid out, sitting next to the bag of food while he watched her start up the campfire. Pure concentration was obvious in her face and he could tell she has a lot of experience as he watched her, captivated by her pretty face. What is he doing? Since when did he start taking girls out for a late night picnic? The voice in Jon's head corrected his thoughts, it is in fact Annie who is taking him out for the late night picnic, not him. It's almost weird, he'd never gotten this far with a girl without having to fuck them or yell at them in annoyance.

He snapped his blue eyes back towards her when he caught sight of the burning light form the corner of his eyes. There it was, the fire burned to keep them both warm in the darkness. He looked back at her, her face illuminated by the light of the fire and smiled, more to himself than her. What is it about Annie O'Sullivan that captivated him? She must've punched him too hard to have him do all these things he'd never even considered doing.

'Is this your idea of fun?' he asked her when she got up from her seat, relocating herself next to him. His blue eyes remained glued onto her as she dug through the bag of foods she brought, taking out a bag of marshmallows and a pack of chips.

'Ask me that question again at the end of tonight because right now, we're just getting started, Jon,' she told him while handing him a piece of twig she'd pick up from the ground followed by the bag of marshmallows.

* * *

Annie observed Jon quietly, the only noise apart from their small talks came from the cicadas who sang their nightly songs, the water in the creek seemed peaceful and calm along with the trees that surrounded them. Burping loudly, Jon felt Annie's gaze turn towards him, waiting expectantly. 'Excuse me,' he grumbled, rolling his blue eyes.

'That woman in the ring with you today, does she wrestle too?' Annie began, starting up another conversation when their short talk about willow trees didn't worked out. Jon smiled more to himself than her, hearing how intrigue she sounded about his valet sparked some interest within him.

'Hell no,' he chuckled, 'she's just some skank with a nice pair of tits who look good for the storyline,' he informed her. 'She's pretty hot though, isn't she,' he added, sort of a lie in his attempt to get a particular reaction from her. His dimples flashed from the wide grin that spread on his lips upon seeing the look of bitterness that took over her face.

'Do you think she's beautiful too?' she asked in a little voice that left Jon smirking. He looked at her, she was looking at the fire, looking at it in pure concentration. He reached for the bag of marshmallows and popped an unroasted piece inside his mouth.

'What would you do if I say yes?' he chose to ask.

'Well,' she began, chuckling to herself but he could tell it was forced, 'good for you, Jon,' she continued, the venom that laced her words was domineering.

'What if I tell you she's not?' he asked again. A look of relief washed over her face and for Jon, it's almost entertaining to play with her jealousy. 'What if I tell you that you are beautiful, Annie?' now that earned her full attention. She turned away from the fire and looked at him, right in the eyes. His words not only surprised Annie, it surprised Jon himself. He'd never used that adjective to describe a woman, not even his own mother earned that treatment.

'You're just saying that so you could get a kiss,' turning away, Annie chuckled, brushing away the seriousness that earlier surrounded them. Jon frowned, not liking the way she'd taken the situation.

'Would you give me a kiss then?' that made her laugh some more yet when she turned to look at him, her laughter died away for he looked at her with such a serious expression that she felt warmth from the top of her head all the way to the tip of her toes under the attention she was receiving. 'Would you give me a kiss, Annie?' he repeated himself, blue eyes locked against her wide hazel eyes.

Coyly, Annie brushed away an invisible dust off his leather jacket as Jon held her hand captive, holding her hand tight in his grasp. Oh what the hell, she spent all day and night thinking about the kiss they shared in the porch and she wanted more. Surprising herself and Jon, Annie leaned over him, eyes closed and kissed him softly, their lips lightly touching. This isn't the kiss that Jon wanted and so, with a hand on the back of her head, he pushed her harder for a harsh, lustful exchange, earning a soft moan from Annie. She could taste the marshmallow that he'd eaten as their tongues danced in a slow, sensual rhythm. Infatuated, she threw her free arm around his neck and pressed her body against his. What is it about this man?

Both were panting heavily after their sensual exchange and under Jon's gaze, Annie could feel her reddening cheeks. 'Are you ready for my idea of fun?' Annie asked him and before Jon could react, he watched her pink shirt drop down to the floor, her blue jeans following right after. He gulped, he didn't see this coming but if she's that type who likes to get dirty in the woods, he has no problem, none at all.

Chuckling to himself, Jon too got up from his seat on the ground, taking his leather jacket off. Annie's hazel eyes followed the clothing as it got thrown onto the ground, his t-shirt following right after. Unbuckling his belt, Jon soon stepped out of his jeans, leaving his merely clad in his underwear. Grinning at him, Annie reached for the bra clasp behind her, Jon instantly embracing the sight revealed to him the moment her black bra left her body. He smirked, the need to reach for those pair of jugs was eating him up but he can't scare the crap out of her, not now. Reaching for the waistband of her panties, Jon reciprocated her action and reached for the waistband of his underwear. Eyes locked and a cheeky grin on each of their faces, both took the remaining piece of clothing off their bodies at the same time, their eye contact depriving them from gazing down south.

'Last one to get in the water is a rotten egg!' Annie exclaimed as she bolted to the direction of the creek as Jon stood there, left behind, dumbfounded. The water splashed loudly upon the invasion of her presence. Groaning to himself, Jon ran a hand through his hair. The bitch got his hopes up! Damn that woman, he thought to himself miserably.

Somehow annoyed and feeling stupid, Jon followed her to the water as she continued to swim further away from the shore. It was easy for Jon to catch up to her with his fast strides with the aid of his long legs and arms. Grabbing a hold of her ankle, he pulled her towards him. 'This is your idea of fun?' he asked her through the dark as he let go of her ankle. In response, Annie grinned towards him, poking his cheeks with her fingers while she waited for his dimples to flash, but it didn't for he wasn't smiling back.

'Don't be bitter Jon, admit it, you're having fun,' Annie informed him, 'your little friend down there agrees with me,' she added in a whisper as she pointed down at the water.

'Maybe if you touch him, he'll be even happier,' Jon suggested, 'or maybe you can introduce him to that mouth of yours,' he continued and Annie was thankful it was dark for it concealed her red, bashful face.

'And if I don't?' she challenged, Jon frowned at this.

'Then I think I'll just have to wait until I get to show you my own definition of fun,' Jon replied, Annie chuckled and although a part of her anticipated for that, another part of her was nervous.


	9. Jon's Definition of Fun

**hey guys**

**i'm soooo sorry for the incredibly late update, i've been busy with stuff lately and while i'm at it...**

**i just want to take this moment to say a big THANKS to those who had been too kind to Review, Favourite and Follow this story, i really appreciate it guys and i hope that you'll continue providing Kismet a much needed support ****and love. :D**

**just a little recap from last chapter: Annie showed Jon her definition of fun and now it's Jon's turn to show Annie her definition of fun.**

**enjoy~**

* * *

Annie looked up from her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ when a loud knock filled the quiet living room. The footsteps that followed informed her that her grandfather was about to open it. Moving her gaze back to her book, she continued to read.

'Annie!' her grandfather's voice caused her to tear her attention away from her book once more. 'Come over here, there's someone at the door for you,' Jeff called out. Now that intrigued Annie. Who in the world would visit her at six-thirty in the evening? She forced herself up from her seat and made her way to the door, her book still in her hand. 'Hurry your ass up, don't keep him waiting now, kid,' ordered Jeff with a loud, hearty chuckle. _Him_? A feeling of mortification took over Annie upon realising who came to visit her today.

'How's it going, Annie?' it was his dimpled smile and baby blue eyes that welcomed Annie, her grandfather chuckled to himself as he walked away to leave the two young people behind.

'What are you doing here?' she asked him in a harsh whisper.

'Well, for starters, I realised I haven't returned your muffin container yet,' Jon began as he handed her the clean container in his hands, Annie snatched it off him with a glare. 'And I also came here to pick you up, I believe it's my turn to show you my definition of fun,' he continued. The smirk on his face made Annie even more nervous, it was as if he has something sinister planned. 'Oh come on, don't tell me you're going to chicken out, Annie,' he mused, impersonating chicken noises.

'O-Of course I'm not chickening out,' annoyed, she informed him curtly, Jon grinned in satisfaction upon hearing this. 'Gramps, I'll be out for a while,' she called over her shoulder and Jon watched as she slipped on her dirty sneakers, putting her book aside. 'Bring it on, Jon,' she smiled up to him in response to his silent challenge and Jon merely sent a wink her way, grinning to himself from ear to ear.

Annie wasn't very surprised when Jon brought her to a bar, she sort of expected that to be a part of his definition of fun. With his arm around her like he owned her, they entered the bar. The loud electro music welcomed Annie as she tried to keep up with Jon's footsteps. They stopped in front of the counter where Jon called out for the bartender, noisily he ordered his drink before turning to look at Annie expectantly. She murmured her reply to the bartender, asking for a soda.

'Are you having fun?' Jon asked through the loud music, Annie replied by glaring at him. He knew that she hated every second that passed while she's at the bar and Jon seem to feed off her annoyance. 'A couple of my friends are coming, I hope you don't mind,' he informed her and Annie watched as he took a swig of his beer, the sight almost enticed her to pull him towards her to replace the bitter taste of the beer lingering on his lips with her own lips.

'I don't mind,' her response came delayed. Annie thought about what Jon's friends could possibly be like. Are they as mean and big as he is? Are they assholes too? _Gorgeous-panty-soaking-sexy-pieces-of-meat_ assholes?

'Why don't you go ahead and dance, sunshine, I'd love to see your moves,' after a minute passed, Jon urged her on, his words annoyed Annie.

'No, why don't _you_ dance,' she grumbled as he leaned over her, close enough for her to catch a whiff of his familiar, intoxicating scent.

'Have you forgotten that tonight is my night, sunshine? I tolerated our little bonding time with nature last night, it's time you return the favour tonight,' he whispered in her ear, the hairs at the back of Annie's neck rose from his hot breath against her skin. 'What are you waiting for, doll face, go ahead and show me how much fun you're having,' Annie almost frowned at his words but she placed her half-finished soda on the bench and glared at him. Jon merely pointed at the dance floor, occupied by a group of loud college kids and a few more little groups. Groaning to herself, she made her way to the dance floor, knowing that she just have to suck it up and do whatever he requests, after all, it was her who forced him to sit by the fire and roast some marshmallows with her last night which was totally so un-Jon-like, tonight is just his own form of revenge.

Not really born with the talent of a dancer, Annie awkwardly stepped inside the space that has become the dance floor. Feeling like an alien, she turned to face Jon as he sat in the bar, eyes locked on her with a smirk on his face that she can spot metres away from him. Copying one of the girls in the dance floor, Annie raised her hands and swayed her hips to the beat of the music, she felt ridiculous, like a laughing stock. Copying the people around her dance, Annie turned her back to Jon once more and just pretended he's not there, dancing terribly and poorly. He must love seeing her make a fool out of herself. Annoyed and thinking of a million ways to make him pay when she could, Annie turned back around to see whether he's still watching her, to her shock, he was conversing with another woman who has taken her seat.

Why the nerve of that asshole, she thought to herself angrily. The woman who stole her seat, an exotic looking dark haired woman laughed as she exchanged words with Jon which Annie couldn't hear. Like a fiend, jealousy sprouted within her, awakened from its rest. She'll show him she can have fun too without him. Blazing hazel eyes focused on Jon, Annie continued to dance as she glared at him. If looks could kill, she would have killed him and the woman next to him a dozen times in a dozen different painful ways.

When Jon momentarily turned his gaze away from the woman next to him to look back at Annie, his jaw almost dropped down to the ground to his shock. There was Annie whom little while ago was moving about in the dance floor like a stiff robot now dancing like a hooker. She had taken off that darn button up shirt of hers, revealing the tight white singlet that hugged her torso faultlessly. She moved around, swaying her hips, even dry humping the air, her eyes closed as if she's enjoying the moment herself. Jon gulped, damn that woman. He turned to look back at the woman next to him, she was talking about something but he couldn't care less what it's about anymore for he was very much distracted. A part of him wanted to go to the dance floor and take Annie away, her sexy dancing should only be for his eyes to witness but at the same time, he doesn't want her to stop, the way she moved, swaying her hips and moving her hands around was arousing him. Would she move her ass like that too when he's banging her?

Stopping his carnal thoughts wasn't the voice of the woman next to him as she wondered out loud whether he's still listening, no, what brought him back to earth was the possessive nature within him that took over the moment he spotted a couple of studs approach Annie, _his_ Annie. They surrounded her, dancing along with her and that made her cautious. Suddenly, she stopped dancing and said something to one of the studs, they laughed and shook their heads then, one of them did the unthinkable and slapped her ass. That ass was reserved only for him to slap, angrily, Jon thought as he got up from his seat.

'Excuse me!' shocked, Annie exclaimed as she hit the blonde man's hand away from her behind. She looked at him angrily and was about to tell him off for the second time when her hazel eyes widened upon seeing the familiar figure standing behind the stud.

'Try to touch her again and you'll go home tonight with a broken wrist and a broken face,' through the loud music that surrounded them, Annie could hear the venom in Jon's voice as he leaned over the blonde man's ear. 'Now piss off, she's _mine_,' grumbled Jon, as he shove the stud away from Annie. She watched, stunned as the two men leave without giving her a second glance, fear was obvious in their fleeing forms.

'Hey! I was enjoying myself while you're enjoying your skanky company over there, I can handle the situation perfectly well,' Annie began but Jon merely looked down at her with a smirk, his dimples flashed, making her knees weak.

'Annie, Annie, Annie,' whispered Jon, leaning over her ear as his arms snaked around her waist, his big, warm hands resting on her bottom, 'only I can do such things as this,' he continued, giving her ass a hard smack that got her squealing in surprise, 'are we clear?' voice soft and calm, he asked for her confirmation. Annie almost forgot what he was asking or talking about when they're so close that she's left hypnotised by his scent and the heat that radiated from him, slapping her ass didn't help either. 'Are we clear Annie?'

'Yes,' she groaned, shutting her eyes when he repeated his earlier actions, smacking her ass, harder. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Jon led her back to their seats from earlier, the woman who kept him occupied earlier has now left. Annie wanted to demand what he needed the company of another woman for but chose not to and reached for her drink instead.

Eventually, Jon's friends arrived and Annie almost instantly recognised them from the wrestling shows she'd witnessed thus far. She was introduced to Sami, a friendly man with dyed black hair who stood the shortest between the trio of men then she was introduced to Rob whom like Jon, was tall and athletically built however, he looked more tidier than Jon in appearance, his dark hair trimmed neatly and a friendly smile was always present on his face. She was introduced as _Jon's girl_, not girlfriend or friend but Jon's girl, Annie herself didn't know what that's supposed to mean.

'So I heard from Sami that he and Jon saw you perform,' Rob started, the friendly conversation between Annie and his friends allowed Jon to observe her in other people's company. She smiled upon hearing this and nodded her head in confirmation.

'That was just a one off,' shyly Annie chuckled as she looked down at the half finished glass of soda in her hand, her vision doubling. 'You see, Rob, I have a bucket list going and performing in front of a crowd was one of the things in my list,' she began and that sparked further interest for the eavesdropping Jon.

'A bucket list? Wow,' exclaimed Sami who's eyes momentarily flickered towards Jon's direction, aware that the blue eyed man was listening. 'So what have you done and haven't?'

'Oh I've done a few different things. I moved out of home to travel, that's like at the top of the list,' she began only to get up from her seat, somehow feeling sickly and unpleasant. Her surroundings began to spin as her vision blurred, Annie almost stumbled and fell flat on the ground if it wasn't for Jon's hands that caught her. 'I-I need to go t-,' she started but her sentence was left unfinished when she spewed up all over Jon's lap as she held onto him for support.

'Now that is nasty,' grumbled Rob from the background with Sami only nodding his head in silent agreement. Normally, if it's just any other girl he'd picked up from the bar, Jon would have dumped her right there and then but to both Rob and Sami's surprise, Annie was not like any other girl. With little care to the audience they attracted, Jon helped her sickly form up, his jeans covered in her puke. Recovering from their shock at Jon's behaviour, both Sami and Rob immediately came to his aid, clearing up the way for Jon as he carried Annie out of the place.

* * *

**ohh, so what will happen now? stay tuned for the next chapter**

**and don't forget to drop a REVIEW ^^**


	10. Trouble In Paradise

**hey guys, so here's a new chapter**

**as a little recap, Jon showed Annie his definition of fun and Annie ended up feeling sick and throwing up at the end of the night.**

**and since i was told off about my shitty use of quotations, I might as well keep everyone happy and use it properly.**

**enjoy~**

* * *

Annie lay lazily in the couch as she watched re-runs of some boring antique collector show. She felt much better than she did this morning when she woke up with her head pounding so hard that it left her crying from the pain for half an hour. The medicine helped, along with sleep. Now, after her seven hour nap, she can't go back to sleep but felt much better, in fact she felt like she'd fully recovered.

Last night was a complete disaster, in Annie's opinion, after she gathered enough information from her grandfather. Last night was meant to be her night with Jon for him to show her his definition of _fun_ and for her to meet his friends. However, last night, according to her grandfather, her drink was spiked and she left the bar after vomiting all over Jon before passing out. Jon apparently dropped Annie off home and didn't left until after midnight, when she was tucked comfortably in bed, clean from her puke. She felt incredibly embarrassed about how the night turned out. A part of her felt angry too. Jon should've at least looked after her properly before the spiking occurred. She was his responsibility after all, it was his night. It wasn't like she let him freeze to death in the creek when they went skinny dipping the other night, no, she prepared a fire for them to keep warm after swimming because she cared for their wellbeing, something he failed to do last night.

The knock on the door disturb Annie and weakly, she forced herself up from the couch. Still in her pyjamas at two in the afternoon, Annie went to answer the door. A friendly postwoman stood behind the door, holding a small box for her. "Annie O'Sullivan?" she asked, reading the name from the parcel.

"Y-Yes," surprised, Annie replied as the postwoman handed her the box. She isn't expecting anything from the post today. Curiously, Annie glanced down at the box in her hand as the postwoman left her behind. Shutting the door behind her, Annie returned back to the couch, placing the small box on the coffee table. Now who could this be from? It doesn't have anything that addressed the sender and it was curiosity that got the best of her so carefully, she opened it up.

A look of utter surprise followed by delight crossed Annie's features upon opening the parcel. The parcel consisted of four blocks of chocolate, not just any chocolate, her favourite brand of chocolate. Now, whoever this is from, she'd give them lots and lots of hugs and kisses, she thought to herself as she took the chocolate blocks out of the box one by one. Spotting a folded piece of paper under all the chocolates, Annie picked it up, opening it eagerly.

_"Your grandfather suggested that I send some chocolate your way as compensation because of what happened last night. This is also my pathetic way of trying to be apologetic and romantic. I promise I'll take better care of you next time" _

_-Jon_

Annie frowned after reading the messy writing. Shoving the letter inside the box followed by the chocolates, she turned the TV off and made her way out of the door, anger boiling. He honestly thought he can apologise to her through a piece of paper with the aid of some chocolates?! Even if she was tempted to keep the chocolates, Annie was angry at his cowardice. Still in her pyjamas with little care for that matter, Annie took her grandfather's old bicycle from the garage and made her way to town.

* * *

Jeff was chuckling to himself, conversing with a customer about last night's shitty football game results when the shop's bell tinkled, heralding the arrival of another customer. Turning to look at who it was, he stopped his task when he saw Annie standing in front of the door, panting heavily, dressed in nothing but her pyjamas. "Where is he?" demanded the young woman, surprising not only the customers but Jeff himself. Quietly, he excused himself and approached her, never had he seen his granddaughter in this much rage, usually, it was her brothers who are angry.

"Annie, go home and rest," he instructed, opening the door for her, "you need it very much," he added, emphasising the importance of his words but she shook her head stubbornly.

"I didn't cycle all the way here for nothing, Grampa, where is that asshole?" she demanded. Jeff sighed to himself. Well, it looks like the chocolates didn't help at all, unless Jon bought the wrong ones. He shook his head and turned his gaze momentarily to his waiting customers.

"He's at the gym," finally he replied as he watched her pick up his bicycle that she used to get to town. "Annie, it really is best if you go home and rest, I'll talk to Jon," he started but she was already cycling away. Jeff could only chuckle as he watched her go as he mentally reminded himself to tell Jon that the last thing he should do is anger an O'Sullivan woman.

Annie didn't even bother waiting for Jon outside the gym this time. Instead, she barged inside like an angry mother about to do some whooping. The woman behind the front desk tried to stop her and with her best acting skills, Annie informed her that she only came to deliver her a daunting news about his great aunt's health. Hesitant at first, it took a few fake tears before the woman finally allowed Annie in. Clutching the box of chocolate in her hand, Annie entered the gym, her outfit earned a few curious looks as she searched for Jon anxiously.

Meanwhile, Jon performed a number of bench press while he listened to Sami talk about the car he's planning to purchase as Rob continued to make comments about it. He was about to say something when the conversation ceased. "Uh Jon, you might want to stop, I think that's Annie over there," Rob informed him, surprising Jon. He concluded what he was doing and sat up, looking over the direction Rob and Sami were looking. Jon watched both men return to what they were doing, occupying themselves but he knew they were curiously watching on.

Getting up, Jon approached Annie. It intrigued him as he realised she's still dressed in her pyjamas adorned with printed patterns of elephants. Seeing him, she approached him with quick footsteps. He was about to greet her when she threw the box in her hands over his direction, its contents flying out and hitting Jon's face, one block of chocolate that hit his cheek felt almost like a brick was thrown at him. "What the fuck was that about?" he demanded when he recovered, glaring at her.

"You're an asshole without a pair of balls!" Annie accused him, she's angry, he could tell, from her loud voice to her raging hazel eyes. What did he do? Is she going to blame him about last night? She was the one who spoilt his pair of jeans with her own puke, he should be the one angry.

"Could you calm your tits, Annie?" he ordered her as he went to pick up the things on the floor. He spent a lot on those chocolate for her yet she didn't even looked grateful, Jon felt almost offended. "What do you want? What's this tantrum about?" looking up as her, he asked, baby blue eyes looking at her intently, it was making her feel guilty for physically hurting him with her actions.

"If you want to apologise to me, Jonathan, apologise to my face, not on a piece of paper," Annie told him, folding her arms across her chest as Jon stood back up, towering before her, this time, it was him who looked down at her, frowning.

"Is that what this is all about?" he asked her as he shook his head in amusement, Annie continued to glare, unable to believe that he's taking everything so lightly.

"Jon, my drink was contaminated! It was spiked," she told him hysterically, acting as if it was the end of the world. "It was your responsibility to look after my safety yet you screwed up. Did I let your balls freeze when we went skinny dipping? No, I didn't. But you, you made me embarrass myself by drinking that tainted drink-," she said, earning several of the gym member's attention until Jon cut her off.

"Chill out Annie, it was just a party drug," he cut her off, annoyed at the all the attention they were receiving.

"_Just_ a party drug," Annie repeated, shaking her head. "I could've died, Jon, I could've died and all you're going to tell me is that it's _just_ a party drug," tearfully, she told him. What is she overreacting about? Jon curiously wondered to himself if it's her time of the month that's causing her hysteria. "You know what, I don't want to go out with you ever again if you're going to be as negligent as you had been last night," angrily, she told him, turning on her heels to leave, "and keep those darn chocolate!"

Jon watched her storm out, in great shock. It was just a party drug yet she was accusing him like her drink had been spiked with poison. "Wow, what was that about?" Rob who had appeared next to him asked curiously, amused at what he just witnessed.

"I don't know about you Rob but I sense trouble in paradise," added Sami.

"Fuck off!"


	11. Reconciliation

**hey peeps, as a little treat here's another chapter for ya'll**

**hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to drop a REVIEW**

**as a little recap from last chapter: Annie confronted Jon about his negligence and things got ugly**

* * *

Jon woke up to find out that he spent the night sleeping on the kitchen floor, he could only assume that he passed out some time ago last night. The cans of beer scattered all over the floor informed him of the possible cause. He groaned when he remembered what he was drinking about last night, the haunting image of the brunette soared through his mind like an unpleasant plague. Of course he spent another night getting himself drunk to the point of passing out just to forget all about her. A part of him hated that damn woman. It's about time he got over her. But another part of him, the stupid part, still has that thriving desire for her. It craved to hear her voice again, to see her face, to smell her scent…

Rob approached the quiet man who sat across the ring, a frown decorated his face as he blankly stared at the ring where people currently trained. Sure, Rob had seen Jon angry over the little things in the past but never had he seen Jon so worked up over a woman, it amazed him, even Sami thought it was astounding. The beastly Jon who would laugh at his friends when their relationships don't work out and talk highly about love being non-existent was now caught under the spell too. Taking the empty seat next to Jon, Rob sat himself down and looked at Sami train with a group of other men in the ring, yelling out instructions and telling the group what they should do.

"I'm guessing she still hasn't cooled off?" Rob began as he turned his gaze back to the man next to him who sought comfort from his cigarette. Jon ignored his question and Rob perfectly knew that Jon is too damn proud to admit he's wrong, wrong about love and wrong about his opinion of the woman he tried to have. He found his match in the form of Annie and it's about time that a man like Jon, who could get his wishes easily, finds some damn hard challenge. "I'm guessing too that you haven't tried to see her and talk to her?"

"Fuck off Rob, stop sticking your nose in my business," grumbled Jon irritably.

Rob only chuckled in response, he saw that reaction coming from a mile away. Sometimes, it's Jon's pride that deprives him from allowing other people into his life. "He wants me to talk to you," Rob informed Jon as he looked over at Sami, "he's concerned that you haven't been yourself a lot lately after she dumped you-"

"Dumped me?" Jon repeated before bursting out in bitter laughter. "Dude, we were never together!" annoyed, he clarified, looking away from Sami in the ring to glare at Rob. "We never dated, never have and never will!" Now those words made Rob laugh this time.

"You two _never_ dated yet you called her _your_ girl?" amused, Rob reminded Jon, earning another glare his way. "Anyways, Sami thought that I can help you the most, after all, I have a lot of experience with women and unlike you, I have a lot of experience with women who aren't skanks, instead, I have experience with women like Annie and not women like that pornstar you slept with for a few times back in the day," Rob informed him. Jon's short patience was disintegrating but another part of him told him that Rob may be right. He hasn't involved himself with women like Annie in the past, instead, he was satisfied with the mere pleasures of one-night-stands and Annie is clearly not that type.

"What do you want me to do then, cupid? Enlighten me," muttered Jon under his breath.

"Well, for starters, maybe you should learn to admit it to yourself that you see the girl as more than just a fling," Rob started and when Jon sent a glare his way, he decided it's best not to anger the man any more than he already has. Clearing his throat, Rob wracked his mind for ideas. "If you want her to forgive you, the key, my friend, is romance. Bring her some flowers and chocolates, serenade her if you have to. Women have a weakness for everything romantic, it's the only way to stay on their good side, trust me…"

* * *

Annie rolled over the bed, her body was wrapped around the blanket, she could still smell the faint scent of Trina on the blanket which the woman made for her. She has been spending a lot of time lately in bed and Annie could only guess that one of the reasons for it was the fact that she has nothing to do. Lately, all that she'd been doing was hide in the house and wonder to herself whether she made the right decision when she pushed Jon away. A part of her claimed that her overreaction caused all this but another part of her told her she did the right thing, she'll be going nowhere with a man like Jon anyway. A man like Jon don't settle down, his life is all about having fun and enjoying only the pleasures of life.

The house was empty when Annie finally decided to leave the comfort of her room. A note left behind by her grandfather in the kitchen counter told her that he went out for the night with his friends. Somehow, she felt sad that she's all by herself for the second night in a row but another part of her felt glad because being by herself allowed her to think more deeply about things. While digging through the fridge for some left over foods to heat up for dinner, Annie was interrupted by the sound of a vehicle engine in the driveway. A couple of minutes later, she left the kitchen upon hearing a loud knock on the door. It's almost weird that her grandfather was returning so early from his night-out. However, to her great shock, it was a large bouquet of red roses that welcomed her, her face almost instantly turned sour upon seeing the person who held the bouquet.

"What do you want?" she chose her words carefully and pushed back the urge to leap into his arms and tell him that she missed him so damn much, from the underlying scent of tobacco that surrounded him to that cocky smile plastered on his face all the time. Annie had to bitterly remind herself of the reason why she's angry at him in the first place.

"That look on your face, I think you missed me _a lot_ sunshine," his familiar raspy voice was laced with every bit of cockiness a human being could muster. "You know, I'm going to be kind enough to admit that it was my fault, I didn't took proper care of you back in the bar and I'm sorry, alright, princess? Are we good now?" Jon said, acting as if everything will all return back to normal the moment he apologised but Annie continued to frown. Noticing this, Jon shove the bouquet of roses in her hands to further demonstrate how sorry he was.

"Jon-"

"Hey, is it just me or you look even more blooming than the last time I saw you?" casually, he wondered out loud, his words caused the redness that crawled up her neck. Jon thought to himself that he may actually owe Rob something for such advice to charm the woman.

"Go home, Jon, you're wasting your time here," Annie destroyed Jon's thoughts that he may actually be succeeding in his attempts to return on her good books as advised by Rob. He frowned upon hearing her words, he kept it in his mind to beat Rob up to pulp when he sees him next.

"Annie, quit that will you! All this little mind games of yours, it's getting on my fucking nerves," since Rob's way didn't work, Jon decided to do his own way, the Jonathan Good way where everything always goes the way he wanted it to. "I admit it, I fucked up the other night, I was careless and I let you down but give me one more chance, I'll fucking show you the world, believe that," he told her, his blue eyes peered through her hazel orbs, almost hopeful that she'll finally stop with the hard to get act and forgive him.

"What exactly do you mean by saying you'll show me the world? Do you mean taking me out to the nearest seven-eleven for donuts and seducing me until I agree to have sex with you at the back of your car?" sarcastically, she exclaimed. Her words didn't impress Jon but irritated him further. This damn woman had been testing his patient a lot since their first encounter. Why can't she just be like every other woman that caught Jon's eyes, an easy whore available for just one night?

"No, how about you come along so that I prove you that your perception of me is wrong," he challenged but Jon didn't even wait for her response. He carried her, his action immediately surprised her and Annie's immediate struggles did very little to help her escape from his grasp. By the time Jon forced her inside her car, she gave up trying to escape and merely sat down with the torn bouquet of roses in her lap.

A few minutes later and Annie found herself listening to Jon sing along with the radio as it played 'Sweet Caroline'. He drove through the streets that led out of Annie's neighbourhood as she remained clueless regarding where he was taking her, hopefully not to another bar. She couldn't help the smile that crept between her lips as she listened to him sing, he _can_ sing, in fact, he's quite an _alright_ singer although she took notice of a few notes that were out of tune here and there but who was she to judge. By the time the song and Jon's singing session ended, he stopped his car in front of a diner, somehow, a wave of relief washed over Annie in delight that he didn't take her to another bar.

She followed him inside the diner, she was left with no choice but to because a protective arm was snaked around her. "Choose what you like," informed Jon, his dimples flashed as he looked down at her with a small smile on his face, captivating Annie, leaving her breathless from the sight of him. After a few minutes worth of waiting with Jon's right arm still around her while his left held the bag consisting of the food he purchased, they headed back to the car. Annie was now intrigued as she wondered to herself what he planned to do tonight. When he said show her the world, did he meant eat some shitty diner food in his car? She chuckled at the idea and refused to believe that it's what Jon has in store for tonight.

He drove the car further into the parts of town that Annie hasn't yet discovered while the radio murmured and informed them of some late night news. With the bag of warm food resting on her lap, Annie stared out the window and watched everything pass by like a blur as Jon drove someplace. Several minutes had passed with no words exchanged between them, it was when Jon stopped his car on the border that separated the town from the neighbouring town next door that he earned a curious look from Annie. "What are we doing here?" she asked him quietly as he drove his car away from the highway and towards the bumpy tracks that led to the open fields away from the main road. Jon didn't reply and it made Annie nervous. When he stopped his car a couple of minutes later, they were in an open grassy field.

"You're a nature girl, aren't you. Well, here you go, we're out here in the open, say hi to mother nature," there was mockery in Jon's tone as he reached for the bag of food on Annie lap. He took it swiftly and left the car, Annie watched him with a mixture of intrigue and irritation as he sat himself down on the warm hood of the car. "Are you going to get your ass out of the car or do I have to drag you out again?" he called out from outside impatiently and Annie found herself doing the former. It was the cool breeze that welcomed her as she approached Jon, here they were, in the outskirt of town hanging around in an abandoned land by the side of the road. However, from where they were, Annie couldn't hear the engines of the vehicles that would occasionally pass by from the main road, instead, all she could hear as she sat herself down next to Jon in the hood of the car was nothing but pure silence, not even the crickets were chirping at this late hour. The rustling of the plastic bag next to her earned Annie's attention as she turned to look at Jon. He dug through the bag, handing her the food she ordered and placing the food he ordered on his lap. They soon ate in silence and Annie liked it that way, she doesn't know what to say to Jon right now, let alone how to start up a conversation.

With her breath smelling like onion rings moments later, Annie felt satisfied after the big meal she had. While Jon sat in silence, Annie lazily lay back down on the hood of the car, staring up at the sky and admiring the dazzling diamond-like stars through the dark, navy blue colour of the sky. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Annie began, staring at the sky before her.

Jon smiled as he looked down at her. "Yeah, very beautiful," he replied but unlike what Annie assumed, he wasn't talking about the night sky. The car shifted under his weight when he followed her and noisily lay back down too, staring at the sky. All but his sense of sight was focused on her. "I heard you have a bucket list," he began, the sudden urge to know more about this woman took over the feeling of irritation that earlier in the week he was feeling towards her after her little tantrum in the gym. Annie turned to look at Jon, a sweet smile decorated her pretty face. Gently, her soft fingers trailed over his arm, the skin to skin contact sent an unfamiliar electric shock-like spark to both of them.

"Life's too short, everyone should have one," heartily, she responded. "You know Jon, I think our paths were destined to cross. It was kismet that brought us together. Do you think that it means something?" her gentle voice tantalised him but the meaning of her words frightened Jon. What was she trying to imply? "I've travelled a lot over the years Jon, people in my family would call me a wanderer who cannot find her place of belonging. I've met a lot of people throughout those years, I met a lot of friends and left them behind as my need for an adventure consumed me but to be honest Jon, you're the first one I've encountered who made me realise how lonely my life really is,' Annie told him softly and a hint of confusion crossed Jon's blue eyes when she broke their eye contact once she sat up. His gaze followed her as she got off the hood of the car and began walking back inside.

"What do you mean?" getting up too, he followed her. Somehow, he was starting to realise that this woman is so full of mysteries, so full of secrets that he felt curious to learn all about them.

"Oh come on Jon," chuckling with pretence happiness, she exclaimed. "I lived a boring life even if I've been to places that many people could only dream of to satisfy my desire to explore. I avoided the pleasures of life all these years, I don't drink for recreational purposes, I don't smoke to relieve my mind of the stress, I don't mingle with people for the purpose of getting all the benefits that their friendship could provide me, I allow people to use me as their stepping stone to gain what they want instead, I don't party to throw my troubles away and I haven't let a man into my life in fear that we'd both walk away hurt-"

"Then let me be the one to change that Annie," cutting her off, Jon interrupted, brows furrowed as he attempted to understand what was going on in that mind of hers. She is really one of a kind. Jon hasn't encountered a woman in his life so full of mysteries that it left him curious and intrigued.

"Are you saying that because you want to bed me or because you genuinely care for me?" she threw him that question, a question that caught him off guard and a question which he wanted to deprive her of the right answer. Groaning to himself, Jon held her shoulders with his hands tightly, holding her suspended. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, not knowing what to say or how to say the million things that raced in his mind. Blue eyes gazing down at her waiting hazel eyes, Jon lowered his head, allowing his hungry lips to meet hers. Under the moonlit sky, he kissed her with more passion than lust. He tasted her intoxicating taste as she held onto him weakly.

"Whatever you did to me Annie, it's enough for me to admit it to you that I care for you," he whispered against her lips when he pulled away, finally realising what he wanted to tell her.

* * *

**don't forget to drop a REVIEW or FOLLOW/FAVOURITE**


	12. Settling Down?

**hey lovelies, here's another chapter for all of you.**

**i just want to say THANK YOU (as usual) to everyone who has been following the story of Jon and Annie. A special thank you to those who never fail to make me smile almost every week when I read their reviews (you guys know who you are, hopefully) haha, love ya'll **

* * *

A chuckle escaped Jeff's lips as he watched his granddaughter run to the door like a love-struck school girl. She called loudly over her shoulder, letting him know she'd be back _soon_, by soon, Jeff guessed somewhere along the lines of one in the morning. Peering over the window, Jeff caught sight of the familiar car that has been picking Annie up a lot lately, it's driver was no one but the wrestler Jon Moxley. The idea that his own granddaughter is dating the hard-core wrestler amazed Jeff for they were two very unlikely couple indeed.

Giggling loudly, Annie tried to snatch the ice cream off Jon's hand as they walked through the busy streets but instead, he made her squeal when he planted the ice cream onto her face, this time, it was him who laughed loudly. The ice cream slid down from Annie's face, dropping down on the concrete ground and creating a sweet, sticky mess as Annie angrily glared at Jon who looked at her back with his face red from laughter. "You think that's funny?" she asked him irritably as she wiped the sticky ice cream off her face.

"Oh come on, I was only kidding," he chuckled but Annie used the chunk of ice cream in her hand after she'd taken if off her face to smother his face with it, the sticky, cold food covered Jon's face, from his forehead down to the stubbles that grazed his jaw. This time, it was Annie's turn to laugh as they both looked at one another, faces marred with ice cream.

"Of course you were," sarcastically, she announced with an eye roll but Jon ignored it completely and spun her around to face him when she began to walk away. Before Annie could open her mouth and tell him off, he kissed her and it allowed her to taste the ice cream from his lips while he too devoured the taste of the sweet dessert evident on her plump lips. Their public display of attention earned the attention of a few passer-by and while Jon couldn't care less, Annie cared a lot and pushed him slightly off her a few seconds later. "Not here Jon," she told him quietly but the smirk on his face told Annie he had other plans as he pulled her towards him, her soft body pressed against his hard one before he enveloped her with a kiss once more.

Lately, the couple had been inseparable and it didn't take very long for everyone around them to notice that something was blooming between the two. Annie spent a lot of her free time with Jon and all of the sudden, the Jonathan Good who would only make time for women for one thing found a lot of time for Annie for a million reasons…the big one is just to have her company, a completely different reasoning to the one he used to have when it came to other women. Unbeknownst to both of them, the more time they spent together, the more they became attached to one another.

* * *

Jon stepped on the half-finished, burning cigarette on the ground as he watched Annie approach. Her hair was damp and the strong scent of her apple shampoo and lavender soap radiated, enticing Jon. For a split second, she eyed the cigarette he'd dumped on the ground and looked back up at him, hazel eyes meeting his blue eyes. "Why do you smoke Jon?" out of curiosity, she wondered out loud. That question surprised Jon, no one has really asked him that sort of question, people sort of just accepted it…but Annie wasn't like most people which Jon now realised.

"It aids me," came his response after several minutes worth of waiting for it. "One of my mother's exes, when I was 14 or something, he used to smoke, a lot. Then out of curiosity one day, I stole one from his pack along with his lighter. I was curious, I wanted to know what it was about this white piece of stick that seem to control his life. It was an accident at first, a mistake I made as result of curiosity, then it became a habit, then an addiction," Jon replied quietly as he reached for her damp hair, picking up a handful of strands and inhaling it deeply. After that talk, Jon found himself reaching for his pack of cigarettes from his pocket a lot less. There was oddly a side of him that craved to impress her, to keep her satisfied and pleased. It was a side of him that was never unleashed before she came along, a side that's only reserved for Annie.

Later that night, it was Annie's homemade cooking that was served for dinner. They sat in front of the television while they ate, Annie and Jon sitting next to each other. One of the big wrestling companies that broadcast their shows on TV weekly, the WWE, was on TV tonight and a smile spread between Annie's lips when every now and then, Jon would either criticise the matches or praise it like a critic along with her grandfather. With her in between them, both men would ever so often talk to one another about wrestling things that she has little clue or idea about but Annie loved every bit of their interaction, not only does it made her love the passion that burnt through Jon's eyes when he talks about wrestling, it also made her glad that her grandfather appreciates that very passion Jon has. Unlike the live shows that she'd witness Jon and his current wrestling company perform, the WWE has less gruesome matches but its audience that filled the whole entire arena amazed Annie.

"…you're still young, I think you have a lot of potential to work for them," Jeff's voice caught Annie's attention as she turned to look from her grandfather to Jon. Both she and Jeff were looking at Jon, waiting for his response to the words that Jeff had told him.

"Everyone wants to work for the company where the legends of the industry are produced, if I ever get signed that'll be my big break," came Jon's reply. "A few of their scouts have been going around, watching some independent companies' shows, you're right, I am still young and I think that's the reason why I haven't been picked yet over the others over these past few years," he added. Annie never really knew nor imagined this ambitious side of Jon before but it was clear as daylight now how passionate he was about his job, it made her hope too that someday, he'd get his big break and perform in front of sold out arenas and have his matches broadcasted on television.

After dinner and after the show, Jon found comfort by lying tiredly in Annie's bed, the smell not only of the bed but the room itself screamed of Annie's familiar sweet scent. He watched her as she picked up a few things scattered around, placing them back on their respective place. Good old clean freak Annie, he chuckled at the thought until his gaze landed on a big world map posted on one side of her wall. The mattress squeaked when Jon got up, earning Annie's attention as she watched him approach one side of the room, blue eyes glued onto the contents of the wall. The map on the wall displayed every country clearly, labelling them in bold letters and the more Jon looked, he realised that some parts were adorned with little red dot stickers, his eyes scanned the map for those stickers, noticing them in certain places, in England, Germany, France, Spain and Italy then in America where there were more than a couple of dozen of those dots scattered across the country, there was a whole bunch from the west coast that seem to match with the east coast and a few in between.

"The red dots are the places I've been to," she told him, standing next to him and looking at the map herself. "The rest of the map, which doesn't have the dots are places I _want_ to go to," she continued. Jon smiled, amazed at how many places she have been to.

"Why do you like travelling so much, Annie?" Jon decided to ask as he turned to look at her, blue eyes looking down in search for those hazel orbs of hers but instead, they landed on her lips, he watched her smile gently.

"The same reason you love wrestling so much," she responded cleverly. "Sometimes, I think I like it because it allows me to see so many things and experience a variety of things but sometimes, I think I'm just trying to find a place to belong," she spoke softly while she gazed up at him, mesmerised by those baby blue eyes. "Ever since I was able to, I left home and never settled down to one particular place."

"But you settled down here," Jon corrected her, or so he thought he was.

"Maybe I found a reason to settle down," she gazed at his face like a woman in love, Jon took notice of this and looked away, breaking the eye contact. "Or maybe I'm not here to stay," she continued, her smile disappearing when he looked away.

* * *

**there will be a big turning point next chapter so stay tuned! wooohooo**


	13. Unwelcomed Old Friend

**hey friends! **

**so this is it, this is the part where the big turn of the story comes aka the climax of the story (the moment which we've all been waiting for, i hope, aha)**

* * *

The murmurs of the TV filled the living room while Annie sat quietly on the couch, flicking through different channels. In the kitchen was Jon. He told her he'd cook dinner... he lied. He's a terrible cook but he was determined to try…but then Sami invited him over to his place all afternoon to check out his new car, Jon forgot all about his plans for dinner as result. Now, he found himself in the kitchen, guilty as ever while he laid out some take-away foods on the plate as presentably as he possibly could. Hopefully she wouldn't notice, he'd distract her, that's his plan B to avoid embarrassment.

Annie looked up from the TV when she caught sight of Jon walk in, holding a couple of plates in his hands. He looked like a man who had been busy, he stood there clad merely in his faded pair of jeans, the kitchen towel hanging over his shoulder. Giving her his dimpled smile, Jon handed her one of the plates and Annie eyed the plate, pleased and impressed. "You didn't cook this," she accused him, eyeing the pork loin chops on the plate accompanied by some roasted vegetables. Jon's blue eyes shot straight to her direction, a pout on his face.

"Of course I did, sunshine! What are you talking about?" he replied a couple of seconds later as his defence. He sat himself down next to her and began eating without any more words.

"You did? How come I didn't smell it roasting?" suspiciously, she asked him, the smile that crept between her lips made Jon uncomfortable. She's cleverer than he hoped, but of course she would be. Chuckling to herself Annie looked down at her plate and began eating too.

"It was Sami, alright. He asked me to come over his place, we tried his new car, we drove around, testing it. I completely forgot about tonight," Jon told her his excuse and Annie nodded her head, understanding. "I'm sorry baby, I'll make it up to you," how can she resist those charming big blue eyes of his. "I assure you, I'm an amazing cook, better than you actually," again, he boasted much to Annie's further amusement but she listened on, laughing to herself at his cockiness.

After dinner, they both sat on the couch, watching a movie. At first, Annie was interested to know how the movie will escalate but then she looked over at Jon and she lost complete interest. Instead, she found herself completely distracted by just the mere sight of him. Her eyes gazed up at his face, admiring. From where she sat next to him, she can see his subtle silver hoop earring that adorned his left ear lobe and his stubble covered jaw. Quietly, she reached for his jaw, her palm tickled by the stubbles that grazed it while at the same time earning his attention. "What is it?" he asked her lazily as he turned his gaze back to the TV but Annie's eyes remained on his face, watching, observing, looking.

Jon found it hard to concentrate, not when he could feel Annie's gaze burning his skin. She touched his face gently, tracing circles on his jaw and cheeks, tantalising him. Just when he thought he can't handle her onslaught, she began sending gentle kisses on his bare shoulder while she flattered her eyelashes on his tingling skin. If she continue to arouse him with her torturous actions, then he'll be left with no choice but show her Jonathan Good's wrath, he thought to himself. "Jon," she started, murmuring his name against his burning skin, "I think I'm in love with you, Jon," now those words stopped his train of thoughts, all of the sudden it numbed him from the effects of her touch. He sat there like a frozen rock for the next minute that followed, letting her words sink in. _In love_? Now, normally, he would've laughed at her like he did with those other women who used to think the same. Love is stupid and Jonathan Good doesn't believe in love. Then why does he want to open his mouth and say something? Why did he feel so guilty when he turned to look away from her and refused to speak? Does he love Annie? Surely not...Jonathan Good doesn't _love_ because Jonathan Good had always believed that love doesn't exist.

Annie sighed to herself when Jon broke the eye contact and continued to watch TV, ignoring the words she just spoke of, the words that carry her emotions. Maybe it's too early to say something like that. Are they even dating? They see each other almost every day but never had Annie heard Jon address her as his girlfriend, he calls her _his girl_ instead and that makes her feel like his property instead. She's never addressed him as her boyfriend either and instead, addresses him as Jon, just Jon. Brushing her worries aside, Annie hugged his arms tightly and leaned on him, she chose that it's better to concentrate on the movie again because she don't know how long she have until she loses herself when she look back at him.

The movie finished with a happy ending. The problems were solved and the characters were happy. For Jon, those sorts of things only happen in fiction, people in real life don't _live happily ever after_, just like love, it's non-existent. He gazed down at Annie after that bitter thought and he softened. She had fallen asleep, her arms wrapped protectively around his arm. She looked peaceful asleep, almost angelic. It almost frightened Jon what she would feel if he tell her that he doesn't believe in love, that he'll _never_ love her back. Would that break her heart? He would hate himself if it does. The image of Annie in tears looked more painful that an image of himself bloody and being assaulted in the ring. Gently, he carried her to his room, her even breathing kept him company in the silence of the night. She didn't stir when he placed her down on his bed or when he started taking off her sneakers, she slept peacefully, like a baby. Looking down at her, Jon replayed her words in his head over and over again, _I think I'm in love with you_… anxiously, he dug around his pocket, dragging out a cigarette and a lighter as he left the room.

For a man like Jon, love meant nothing. He spent so many years of his life growing up and watching his own mother destroy herself and her life all because she thought she was in love. So many men entered her life, she was a fool and fell easily for their sweet words full of filthy lies, she let them enter her life only to take what they can and when there was nothing left to take, they left her high and dry. One of them was his father and Jon do not want to be like him. He doesn't want to be a coward like his father who ran away from his responsibilities but by refusing to believe in love and gambling Annie's heart in the process, does that make him a coward too, _like_ his father? But if he admits the fact that she has a special place for Jon and she's different than the rest, there's a likely chance that he'll still break her. He has never settled down with a woman in a relationship, never and Jon doesn't trust himself enough to do it. What if he gets bored of Annie after a month or so? What if he decided he no longer wanted her? No longer needed her? It'll shatter her and she's too precious for that.

Annoyed, Jon headed back inside his apartment with the strong scent of tobacco shrouding him. The rustling from the bedroom told him that Annie must've woken up. Great, now he has to face her and the last thing Jon wanted to do was talk to her about love. Quietly, he headed to his bedroom, a look of great surprise flashed through his features as he stood frozen in the doorway, eyes glued to where Annie was.

Jon's surprise was replaced with fright as he looked at Annie's on the floor. She lay on the floor, shaking violently as if an invisible force was doing it. With his wide blue eyes, Jon witnessed as her limbs shook uncontrollably, it was as if she was having muscle spasms all over her body, from her face down to the very tip of her toes. She stared into space with her glassy eyes and made very little noise with her mouth as she threw her arms around, having little control of it. Shaken, Jon ran up to her, not knowing what to do and not knowing what the hell is happening. "Annie!" he called as she flailed her arms around, hitting him in the face at one point, the immediate pain instantly inflicted Jon. It was as if Annie was being possessed by an unknown force and Jon backed away, afraid that if he do something, he'd end up hurting her more than she could hurt him. It was his lack of better ideas that finally made Jon reach for his pocket, pulling out his phone. He dialled a number which had been familiar to Jon in his years of growing up. The last time he dialled the three digit number, his mother was taken out of the house fifteen minutes later, pronounced dead.

Jon followed the instructions he received from the operator by placing a pillow under her head during the violent bout, risking the fact that she had hit him a number of times and had taken everything hazardous around her surroundings away from her arm's reach. By the time the paramedics arrived 10 minutes later, Annie had lost consciousness. According to the operator on the phone, Annie most likely suffered from a seizure and it was confirmed by the paramedics who eventually arrived when Jon explained them what he witnessed.

It was Jeff who was impatiently waiting for them outside the emergency ward when Jon arrived with the paramedics. "What happened Jon?" it was worry that flashed in Jeff's eyes as they watched the paramedics wheel Annie inside the emergency room. Jon could only look at the older man, the words were hard to say. He wanted to cry, he was tempted to. The last time that Jon experienced something like this where he has to call 911 was when he lost his last and only family member.

"I don't know," tiredly, it was what he managed to say out loud. "They said she had a seizure, that's all I know," collapsing in one of the chairs outside the emergency room, Jon buried his face in his hands and held back the unwelcomed feeling of fear. He's a grown man now, fear had been something he had been immune to for so many years but it crept to him, like an unwelcomed old friend.

* * *

**stay tuned for next chapter ~~**


	14. An Expiry Date?

**hello guys, sorry i feel like it's been a while since my last update. i have so much going on right now but here's a fresh new chapter**

**as a little recap: well...Annie had a seizure and was rushed to the hospital. **

* * *

With a gentle groan, Annie fluttered her hazel eyes open. It was the basic white ceiling that instantly welcomed her and for a while, she stared at it blankly, inhaling the strong antiseptic scent, feeling almost too weak to move. She felt too exhausted, every inch of her body throbbed from soreness. Letting a few minutes pass by, Annie finally collected enough determination to force herself up.

Feeling the bed shift, Jon cracked his blue eyes open. Tiredly, he tore his head off the mattress where it had been resting and looked at Annie's figure as she sat quietly on the bed, looking at him with an anxious look on her face. "Jon, I _want_ to go home," she told him shakily. There was something about her tone that was off, it was as if she was scared and frightened. Concern replaced the underlying hint of curiosity within Jon as he got up from his seat, welcoming her with a tight embrace. "Jon please, take me home," her voice was husky from fatigue as she begged him. Before Jon could speak, the approaching footsteps from behind caused the couple to tear away from each other's grasp. "Grampa, I _want_ to go home, please," weakly, Annie tried to get out of bed as she turned her gaze towards the elder man who stopped in front of the hospital bed. Just like Jon, Jeff looked like he spent the whole night wide awake, the bags underneath their eyes were almost identical.

"Annie, the doctor don't recommend that," calmly and soothingly, Jeff started but Annie had jumped out of bed, where she got the strength to do so despite the throbbing pain within her body was a mystery.

"Please Grampa, I need to go home, I don't want to be here," she was begging now, begging as if her life was at risk. Jon watched on, confused by her odd behaviour. "Please Grampa, you know I don't want to be here."

"Alright, if that's what you want," Jeff sighed, surrendering. Annie threw her arms around the elder man, hugging him tightly as her way of expressing her gratefulness. "Jon, do you mind if I have a word with Annie, in private?" turning to look at the blue eyed man who stood quietly behind Annie, Jeff asked. In reply, Jon made his way out of the door and sat himself down on one of the chairs outside the lobby. Annie looked at her grandfather curiously as she followed his orders and sat back down on the bed. There was something about the look on his face that told her that whatever he's going to say won't be good news. "It has reached the worse stage it possibly could, Annie," informed Jeff and his words made Annie look down at her hands resting on her lap, refusing to witness the rush of emotions that was present in Jeff's face. "It's worse than before, they numbered your days, Annie," quietly, she watched as droplets of crystal liquid dropped down her hands.

"They said before that I have a year Grampa but I lived healthy for the next seven years, I can do seven more, I'm pretty sure I can," she knew she's lying more to herself than to him as she said those words. "I can't die now Grampa, not now," she exclaimed in a silent whisper, an image of Jon's face flashing in her mind.

"You should tell him, Annie, he _needs_ to know," as if reading her mind, Jeff informed her as Annie watched more tears fall on her hands and lap.

* * *

Jon looked up to see Jeff, looking just as deprived from proper rest as he was. The elder man sat tiredly next to him, giving his back a pat. "Go ahead, boy, she's waiting for you," Jeff informed him. Jon could only give the older man a small smile as his way of saying thanks before getting up from his seat, headed to Annie's room. She was sitting on her bed when Jon entered the room, the gentle creak of the door immediately earned her attention as she turned to look at him, showing him her puffy, red eyes. Almost immediately, it was his protective nature towards her that got Jon approaching her fast, demanding what's wrong.

"You know Jon, fate can be quite cruel to good people sometimes," she told him as he held her face between his hands, fingers trailing on her tear-stained face. Her hazel eyes seem to shine as the tears began to creep in again. He could tell something was definitely wrong and judging not only by her lonely face but also with Jeff's quite nature, it was something big.

"What's wrong, Annie, tell me what's wrong?" softly, he asked her. Jon's baby eyes searched for the answers in her eyes but all he witnessed were tears and almost instantly, he wiped them away, hating to see her cry. Seeing Annie cry not only exposed her vulnerability, it also exposed his' because she was his biggest weakness as Jon soon realised.

Reaching for his hands that rest on her cheeks, Annie held them there, wanting to keep him close, in case he leaves. "Remember how we once talked about my bucket list and I told you that life's too short and everyone should get one too?" quietly, she asked him, determined to say everything to him while looking deep into those baby blue orbs he owns. Jon nodded as his way of replying, Annie smiled. "I made that bucket list when I was twelve. When I was twelve, I spent a whole year in a hospital like this, hooked up to all sorts of machines. Every day, Mom would visit me and cry until Dad have to send her home to continue crying there. I was so sick and for a while, they don't know what's wrong with me. Then, they later on found a cancerous tumour the size of a golf ball in my liver. It was a close shave, they cut off that cancerous part of my liver in a surgery as soon as they can and I was healthy again. But after that experience, I always had that thought in the back of my mind that life's too short and I should enjoy it as much as I could, as result, I made a bucket list."

Annie paused to see his reaction but Jon remained passive and quiet, urging her to continue on. "When I was sixteen, I was brought back to the hospital where I was diagnosed with metastatic brain cancer. Some cells of the cancer from my liver a few years back had travelled all the way to my brain with the aid of my bloodstream, they settled there to form a new tumour. They said that I could get better if I undergo treatments so for 8 months, I lived a life under continuous treatments, they were painful and stressful. I had enough when I turned seventeen, apparently, the cancer cells continued to spread and they gave me an _expiry date_, they told me I have a year left to live, or even less without the treatments and so, I packed my bags and left to fulfil my bucket list."

"Seven years later and I'm still here, no one knows why, not even the doctors but I refuse to see them again because I'm scared that if I do, they'll do the scary things I went through for so long in my past. I think it was fate, fate wanted me to live more and fulfil something that it wants me to. But it looks like my cancer had woken up from its long slumber, Jon. Grampa told me they gave me a new _expiry date_, I'm sorry I have to drag you in the whirlwind I call my life, Jon. I know it's a lot to take in-…"

"A lot?" chuckled Jon without glee, letting go of Annie's cheeks in his hands. "Annie what the fuck? Why the hell did you left me in the dark for this long?" hurt and angry, he demanded her for answers, he needed them, desperately. To Jon, it felt like fate which Annie talks so much about have been playing with him and his emotions.

"I don't know Jon, I just didn't expect _us_ to get this far," she replied quietly. Jon didn't too but they did, they made it for this long and it's meant to last, it _should_ last forever, even if goddamn fate refuse to allow it to. "I'm sorry Jon, I'm sorry if I'm hurting you right now." Damn right she should be, he thought to himself angrily before storming out of the room.


	15. Belonging

**hey guys, here's another chapter for ya'll**

**as a little recap of last chapter: Annie told Jon ****about her brain cancer**

**don't forget to drop some REVIEW!**

* * *

Sami found Jon passed out outside his apartment, reeking of alcohol and puke. It was a strange sight to witness, especially because he thought that Jon changed his ways. He was aggressive and angry when he woke up and Sami was almost intrigued to know what happened because the last time they were together yesterday, Jon seemed happy.

* * *

Sami was still in his apartment like an eyesore much to Jon's dismay when he left the shower. He wanted to be alone, he needed to be alone, to think, to contemplate and to sulk. Lighting up a cigarette, Jon tiredly sat himself down on the couch next to his dark haired friend. There was a voice inside him that told him that it might be beneficial to use Sami to express his frustrations by telling Sami the one thing that's been bugging him but his pride won once more and Jon refused to talk.

Sensing this, Sami cleared his throat and watched Jon smoke. "So what happened?" he asked bluntly. Jon looked tired, even more tired when he used to spend a whole week drunk, even more tired when he participate in deathly, ultraviolent tournaments, Sami had never seen Jon looked so out of it, he'd never seen the strong man beneath Jon crumble to allow his loneliness to show.

"Annie has cancer," Jon's response was simple and curt. It took Sami a few seconds to register what he just said before looking at Jon in surprise, then pity and then concern.

"Jon, I'm sorry to hear that, I really am," reaching for his friend's shoulder, Sami know how much it affected Jon. In response, Jon got up from his seat and headed to the balcony to continue smoking there, Sami followed. "Will she be okay?" Sami regret throwing that question when Jon glared his way with his eyes blazing.

"No Sami, she won't. Annie's going to fucking die and leave me, just like my mother," he muttered bitterly, his face momentarily concealed by the cloud of smoke from his cigarette. "Is that what you want, you motherfucker?! Are you happy that your making my fucking life miserable!?" angrily, Jon yelled with his back to Sami, sticking his middle finger up to the sky, addressing no one in particular. Sami knew him well enough to realise it's Jon's way of cooling off and relieving himself from the frustration he felt.

"Rob and I are going to be out tonight with some of the boys," Sami started, deciding that it's best not to talk anymore about Annie, to allow the wounds to heal but Jon has other plans, surprising Sami.

"Annie knew that she has brain cancer, Sami, she fucking knew all this time," Jon began, for once, opening up to someone, this act surprised Sami but it made him glad that Jon chose to say something. "She knew she was going to die soon, she knew her days were fucking counted yet she fucking led me on. She told me she thinks that she loves me last night then told me that her days were numbered this morning. Why, Sami, why the fuck is this happening to me of all people," Jon normally isn't a whinny little bitch but today, he needed to scream the things that circulated through his mind. He's hurt and Sami could tell. Angrily, he threw his half-finished burning cigarette over his shoulder and made his way back inside his apartment, leaving Sami standing in the balcony.

"Why do you think you're hurting right now, Jon?" out loud, Sami asked from the balcony, deciding to keep his distance in case the beast unleashes within Jon if he angers him some more.

"Hurting? I'm not hurting, I don't get hurt, I'm not a fucking pussy," Sami shook his head upon hearing Jon's reply from inside. There it was again, Jonathan Good's overbearing pride.

"If you aren't hurting, then why does the idea of Annie dying affects you so much? If she's just a fling, why does it upset you that soon, she won't be around anymore?" Sami asked loudly from the balcony as he watched the cars whizzed by on the road below. "I think you love her Jon and it's time you admit it to yourself before you run out of time because you and Annie don't have much left." Sami's words stopped Jon from abusing the couch by destroying it with his violent punches. Those words hit him so hard in the head, they were the words that Jon refused to acknowledge and wanted to keep refusing to acknowledge because the things that Sami said were nothing but the truth.

* * *

Annie spent her whole entire day in tears and in her room. She only opened her tired, swollen eyes when she heard her bedroom door creak open, her grandfather's familiar figure stood by the doorway. She knew that she'd hurt him and her family when she made a clear decision not to seek any treatments, going against the advice of her doctor. She'd had enough of the pain, the drama and the traumatising experience in the hospital. "Are you feeling alright, kid?" he asked her quietly, concern was obvious in his voice and it pained Annie to hear it, he sounded more hurt right now than during that phone call her family had with him after her grandmother left him.

"Much better," she lied but she doesn't have to, he already knows.

"I'm watching the match tonight, do you want to come along?" again, he asked her as Annie closed her eyes tiredly, just to hold back the tears. She recalled Jon, his baby blue eyes and his dimpled smile, she recollected his cockiness but also his sweetness…then she remembered the anger and hurt that crossed his handsome face when she told him about her secret.

"No," simply, she replied, knowing that Jon will be in that wrestling match. She don't want to see him, she's afraid he'd yell at her again, she's afraid to see how much she'd hurt him when she see him.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" once more, Jeff asked her but Annie opened her teary eyes and sat up on the bed, shaking her head in response. Annie's shaky hand reached for her bedside table the moment Jeff had closed the door behind him, her tears pouring down like a storm that cannot be stopped. She held for a piece of torn, old paper in her hand and quietly, opened it with shaky fingers. '_Fall deeply, madly and truly in love,'_ the last thing on her bucket list say. Again, she reached for her bedside table in search for a pen, she used it to cross out the last unfinished task left in her bucket list. Trembling, she wrote something down under it, a new task that she hoped to complete before her time runs out.

* * *

After the show, Jeff watched the audience begin to leave the arena in their little groups, his own group of friends have left him behind after he informed them he'd be staying back for a little while. It was late and while he knew Annie is still most likely awake at home, he figured that sacrificing a few more minutes is worth it, it's for her own good after all. Tiredly, he got up from his seat as he looked around while some of the staff and a few wrestlers began the painfully long process of cleaning the arena.

"Is Annie here?" a familiar raspy voice earned the elder man's attention as he turned behind him to see the very man he'd been looking for. There stood Jon, looking even more worn out with dried blood still present on his forehead.

"She's at home, she doesn't want to come," simply, Jeff replied. "You know Jon, Annie is a sickly kid, she spent much of her time growing up in hospitals and taking all sorts of medication," he began, shoving his hands in his pocket as he watched Jon pull out a box of cigarette from his hoody's pocket. "I guess that's one of the reasons why she fears hospitals and the treatment they offer so much but I also think that it's the sense of false hopes that they planted on her head whenever they tell her she'll get better only to give her bad news after that further contributed to her phobia," he chuckled but there was no humour in the air, instead, laughing was Jeff's only way to comfort himself in hopes that everything will get better.

"How long did they tell her she got left?" Jon interrupted the older man, asking him with his raspy voice void of all emotions.

Jeff looked away from Jon's waiting blue eyes and sighed. "Annie doesn't know because she doesn't want to know but they said she has less than a couple of months left if she goes through the treatments, it will slow down her disease but without the treatments she has less than a month," Jeff replied, the sadness in his voice was no longer masked, his vulnerability was exposed in front of Jon and he felt sorry for the elder man because it's exactly what he felt too. "She's a stubborn girl, Jon. She decided to settle down and live with me because she always believed that I'm the only family member she has who won't pressure her into undergoing the treatments, it was the initial reason why she left home, after all…but I can't let her die, Jon, do you understand? She's my granddaughter, she's a blood relative and I love that kid no matter how much she reminds me of my ex-wife. So please, help me."

"If you think she won't listen to you and her family, why are you implying that I could make a difference in this? You said it yourself, Jeff, she's a stubborn girl," Jon retorted, the elder man looked at him sadly.

"Because she might listen to you, Jon. Annie _loves_ you with all her heart and that's all the difference that there is to say," Jeff informed him. Jon felt himself flinch upon hearing that. A couple minutes of silence passed when Jeff finally decided that his attempts to seek for help had failed, Jon watched the older man turn to leave.

"I want her to live too, Jeff. Like you, I don't know what I'll do without that woman. I'll try my best but I cannot guarantee you anything," he called out, causing the elder man to stop in his tracks. Jeff turned to look at the younger man behind him and smiled, a sad smile yet it didn't fail to show the relief he felt.

"With her sickness, no one can guarantee anything, Jon but I can guarantee you one thing and that is how grateful I am that you came in her life," Jeff told the blue eyed man. "It's about time Annie finds a place where she belongs after all those travelling and exploring she'd done and I think she too had realised that and it's about you do too. She belongs to you, Jon and that's the end of her never-ending search for her place of belonging."


	16. What's Best

**hey guys, here's another chapter**

**as a little recap : Sami and Jon talked about Annie and Jon realised his feelings for her. **

**please don't forget to drop a review! it really is helpful and keeps me motivated hehe and as for those who has been following the story and reviewing, i love you guys, i'm giving you all a virtual hug. **

**rock on**

* * *

She had fallen asleep weak and tired after suffering from bouts of migraines that left her twisting and turning all night. When Annie woke up the following day, it was the familiar scent that enveloped her that caused her to crack her eyes open only to be greeted by the peaceful sight of Jon's sleeping face. She had missed that scent, the hint of tobacco, his body spray, mint and alcohol. She wanted to cry right there and then, she didn't realise how much she had missed him. Hoping it's not a dream that will leave her high and dry, Annie quietly reached for his face with her shaky hand, touching his cheek and feeling his stubbles graze her sensitive skin. Her heart fluttered at the realisation that this moment was real.

She'd do anything to stop a moment like this from ending. She wanted to kiss him while he slept next to her, she wanted to hug him, she wanted to wake him up, she wanted to hear his voice…all those _needs_ that itched within her remained under control as Annie replaced those thoughts with another one, a question. How did Jon get inside her room? Gently, her hand slid down to reach for his and she held it tightly, lacing her fingers with his own.

"Are you going to kiss me or are you just going to lie there and stare at me?" his sleepy voice sent a shiver down Annie's spine, surprising her and proving her assumption that he's asleep wrong. Annie was tempted to laugh but she'd forgotten about the urge to do so when he opened his vibrant blue eyes and somehow, she found herself lost and hypnotised. With his domineering impatience spiralling out of control today, it was Jon who made the bold move and kissed her, hard, as if they no longer have tomorrow left to share another one. Annie ran her fingers through Jon's hair, twisting strands of his overgrown hair with her fingers as he planted his kiss deeper into her needy lips. He kissed her with desire that ravished her physically and mentally, it left her breathless with her mind soaring in ecstasy.

"How did you get in here?" it was out of curiosity that Annie asked after their sensual exchange. He got up from the bed, dressed in his familiar faded jeans and one of his plain t-shirts that hugged his athletic physique quite well.

"Oh, that's easy," he replied with a smug grin, flashing his dimples her way as he pointed at her window. "So since I have nothing on for today and neither do you, I think the best thing to make this day productive is if we go out_ exploring_, you and I?" he offered.

"Exploring, huh?" chuckling, she checked whether she heard him say the right thing.

"Yes, sunshine, _exploring_. Now get your ass out of bed, get changed out of those pyjamas and I'll show you the world as soon as you're ready to go…"

A few minutes later and Annie don't have any idea of what Jon is planning to do while she sat on the passenger seat of his car, staring at him while he drove through the familiar road leading out of her home. She's happy for one thing and that's the fact that Jon seem to have forgiven her. Also having his presence back again brought back a sense of calmness within her.

When they reached their destination, Jon wondered why Annie seemed so quiet. She hasn't uttered a word since the beginning of the car ride and almost an hour later, he hasn't heard her say anything. He realised she had fallen asleep when he turned to see what the matter for her silence was. She looked so peaceful as he watch her sleep, just like what he did almost all night last night. It looked like she's not suffering from a deadly disease at all, when she's asleep, it looks like she has little trouble with the world and Jon liked seeing her like that. He wished that things would be like that too when she's awake. Listening to the radio, he was left with no choice but to wait for her until she wakes up. Jon doesn't mind, in fact, he likes being able to watch her and admire without having to worry about being caught.

* * *

Annie woke up feeling quite tired, despite waking up after a nap. She woke up feeling the warm breeze against her skin along with the prickly, green grass poking her back. Getting up, she realised that she's no longer in Jon's car where she last recalled herself at, instead, the field of neatly trimmed grass along with the sound of people's voices from a distance informed Annie that she's in a park. Her tired hazel gaze landed on the figure lying down on the grass, looking up at the sky and for a while, she sat there, watching and admiring. A couple of seconds later, after a man on his bicycle wheeled past them, Annie crawled towards Jon, settling herself down next to him.

"Did you had a proper rest?" running his fingers through her long dark hair, Jon asked quietly, blue eyes still gazing up at the perfect blue sky. Annie snuggled closer, inhaling his familiar scent and feeling his warmth radiate.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep, Jon," ignoring his question, she apologised.

"There's nothing to be sorry about that, sunshine, you needed to rest anyway," he retorted, Annie closing her eyes from the sensation of his touch as he caressed her hair. "I think you should undergo the treatments they're recommending you to go through, Annie," casually, he added and his words made Annie tear herself away from him as he earned himself a glare from her hazel eyes. Jon too had forced himself up and he towered over her while they stood in front of each other. "It's what's best for you, Annie," he continued, reaching for her but she backed away.

Annie chewed on her bottom lip, which Jon has observed to be a habit of hers when worried or anxious. "Who are you to tell me what's best for me, Jon?" she asked him with exasperation present in her voice.

"Damn it Annie, I fucking care for you!" just as frustrated as she was, he exclaimed. His blue eyes went wide upon realising the words that just left his lips, they were words that he has never said to anybody, not even his own mother heard him say those words to her. "You're my girl Annie, I want what's best for you. I can't just allow you to go through this whole dilemma without trying," determined to prove a point, he continued on. Annie looked at him like she was about to cry and it made Jon scared. He wasn't sure whether she was going to snap at him or throw one of her stubborn tantrums.

"I'm sorry Jon," she shook her head as she began to weep like a woman who had lost it all, but Jon was willing to show her that she hasn't lost anything at all. "I've made up my mind a long, long time ago, Jon. I'm _not_ going to go through the treatment and experience the same trauma again, not when the results will not guarantee me my survival. No one has ever survived the stage that my brain cancer is now, Jon. If you really care for me, you'd understand my reasoning about why I'd rather enjoy my shorter life than spend more time in pain for a treatment that will only probably prolong my life for a couple more weeks or even a few days." Sighing to himself, Jon knew she had a point but he don't want to lose her knowing that he didn't try…he won't stop.

* * *

With the conversation and the topic concerning Annie's health forgotten for the next half an hour that followed, Jon took Annie paddle boating. Annie seemed to enjoy herself which Jon easily took notice of. In the first few minutes, they tried to overcome the struggle of manoeuvring their boat so they don't crash into one of the other boats. The moment they were able to team up and develop a proper technique, Annie was able to enjoy it even more.

"Annie," hearing him call her name, Annie momentarily turned to look at him as the water rippled around them, the laughter from the boat next to theirs was loud but her attention was focused on him, only him. "I'm leaving town tomorrow, just for a couple of days. The company will be having a couple of shows over in Connecticut and there are some scouts there from the big wrestling companies," hearing this made Annie smile. She's glad that there's a big chance waiting for Jon for him to be able to shine.

She reached for his big, warm hand and held it tight. "I'm sure you'll impress them all. Make me proud Jon, will you?" Jon could only chuckle while he leaned over to steal a quick kiss, surprising Annie. "So what happens when one of the big names in the industry signs you?" she chose to ask curiously and once more, Jon opened his mouth and began his long, passionate talk about wrestling.

"It'll be my big break, Annie. I don't have to sacrifice my body by letting it get beaten up to pulp until it's bleeding for such little amount of money and small audience who genuinely appreciates. If I get signed by the WWE for example, I can show a big crowd what I'm made out of, I'll be appreciated more and it will be the proof I'll have to those who didn't believe in me that I have talent. It's what I love Annie, proving people wrong," he chuckled, Annie merely smiled, she loved seeing that fire in his eyes when he talks about wrestling and his big dreams. "If I do end up catching any of the scout's eyes, I'll take you with me the moment I'm put into the roster. Big wrestling companies perform in a lot of places, they travel around in a weekly basis. We'll be travelling every week, it's what you like, right, travelling and exploring? Then we'll always be together and that's what I want it to be like," he told her but secretly, Annie knew he was starting to be ambitious, ambitious with his goals concerning her.

"Yes, I like that idea," smiling up at him, she replied but her heart bled knowing they haven't got as much time as she know he hoped they do.


End file.
